It's Not Over
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: You all wanted a multi chaptered Renzoo fic well here it is. After being the only clone to survive the battle to save the planet, Yazoo finds himself in the hands of the enemy and a whole new life ahead of him. Happiness, despair and perhaps even love...?
1. Chapter 1

Being met with blinding white light was never pleasant after having been unconscious for over three days and when one added severe pain into the mix the overall affect was agonizing. Despite all of the pain felt, tired emerald irises seemed to blaze in anxiousness as they scanned over the unfamiliar surroundings. The rather frightening eyes belonged to the remnant named Yazoo.

He took a moment to adjust to the pain and think things over. All he could remember was one final explosion before all thoughts had left him. Perhaps he was in a hospital bed? He didn't know. Though the bigger question on his mind was how he could have possibly survived that explosion and of course the whereabouts of his brothers was mandatory.

The crisp bed sheets felt weightless against his bare chest. He examined his ribs and noted that they were obviously broken as they were wrapped. A fine line of cuts and bruises littered his hairless arms and his face felt swollen all over. The wise thing would have been to rest but the ego in him would not allow him to simply lie there and wait for answers to come.

Attempting to rise, he was immediately met with excruciating pressure all over and was forced to cry out in pain and lie back miserably.

The sound of steady footsteps approaching filled his ears and his eyes wandered to the open door, halting there until he spotted a familiar figure.

All at once the light seemed to fade from his usually intense green eyes. The Turk he had spent his time fighting with was here. That only meant one thing. He was in the hands of the enemy. Oh but how the days continued to grow darker.

The redheaded Turk named Reno turned his head and called down the hallway, explaining that the remnant was awake. Not really waiting for a reply, he put on a straight face and approached the bed in an almost fearful manner. Injured or not, this guy was dangerous. The scowl he was favouring him with only added to his nervousness. Pushing that aside, he coughed softly and forced himself to speak.

"So uh…you're awake. Finally. How are you feeling?"

Yazoo only glared in response. He was not about to forget about their differences and ignore the fact that they indeed were enemies.

"Spare me the pleasantries and tell me where my brothers are, Turk."

Reno frowned, the familiar dull anger arising in the pit of his stomach. Of course the remnant would react this way. What else could he have expected from a Jenova worshipping freak? Keeping his anger in check, he reminded himself to remain calm and calm he would have to be because he didn't know how Yazoo would react to the news he was about to deliver.

He bit his lower lip and eyed the broken body of the remnant. It was remarkable how even despite all of that pain he clung to his consciousness and anger. The resilience of these remnants was amazing. He cleared his throat and swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling quite dry.

"Your brothers uh…um…your brothers are dead."

A long period of silence seemed to take the room and swallow it whole.

Yazoo could only hear his own heartbeat, as it sounded unbearably loud in his eardrums. He dropped his gaze down to his lap, trying to take it all in. His brothers, the ones he had spent his life with were gone, never to return. His youngest brother and leader would lead again. His childish, giant Loz would never cry to him again. They had gone onto the lifestream without him. If ever he had felt hollow or alone, it was now.

He shook his head and fought back the tears, telling himself not to cry in front of this Turk stranger. He was not exactly the type of man who cried but even one as cold and deadly as him could feel pain and nothing could possibly have hurt him more.

Reno's face went from slightly irritated to somewhat confused. He had expected a swarm of accusations or possibly some violence but all he detected was pain. His neat little brows furrowed in thought as he watched the silver haired male rather awkwardly. He didn't know whether to comfort him or to just shut up and wait until he was questioned. But no. He was not exactly the type to shut up.

"I'm sorry, yo. The way I hear it, Kadaj chose to go back into the lifestream and uh…well…the other dude didn't survive the blast."

Yazoo closed his eyes for a brief moment and tried to compose himself. Only when he was certain that he would not allow his emotion to slip through he reopened his eyes and resumed glaring at the Turk.

"So why exactly am I here, then? Why wasn't I left to die?"

Reno narrowed his eyes; the sneaking suspicion that the remnant already knew the answer to the question asked creeping over him.

"Cause. We couldn't take the chance of you healing on your own. Shinra needed to make sure that if you did wind up surviving, you'd be under our control."

A wave of fury washed over Yazoo as soon as the words left the Turk's mouth.

"Cowards!" he hissed, "Holding me captive when I'm unable to defend myself. No one controls me. NO ONE."

"Jenova did," Reno replied a little more sarcastically than he had intended. This in term landed him a rather pathetic fwap to the arm. He shook his head, slight pity showing through in his mako blue eyes. "Rest up, man. You can talk more when you're stronger."

And with that said, he walked off, ignoring the angry cries of protest on his way out.

---------------------------------------------

Rufus Shinra sat at his desk, absently signing whatever papers came his way. He didn't quite have it in him today to thoroughly go through his paperwork. He was quite on edge. Having the enemy in his hands was both exciting and terribly frightening. He feared not for his life because protection was all around. What else were his Turks for? It would be nice to seek some sort of vengeance upon this clone for all the suffering he and his late brothers had caused. Ah yes, he would certainly enjoy himself here.

Upon hearing a knock at his door, he straightened up rather quickly in his spot, immediately assuming the air of the boss.

"Come in."

The door promptly opened, revealing the figure of one who was second in command in his elite league of Turks. He nodded his handsome head some, offering the usual formal greeting.

"And how may I help you, Reno?"

The redhead stepped inside and walked over in his usual laidback manner, plopping down in the seat in front of the desk. He reached up to scratch at his mess of hair, scanning the office with no real interest.

"Yo, boss. Uh, that uh, the remnant's awake. I got 'lena to stay put near him juuuust in case but from the looks of it, he ain't doing damage any time soon. He was in pain."

"Really now…?" Rufus asked, eyes widening as he listened, "What exactly did he say?"

Reno shrugged his slender shoulders, growing lazier and lazier by the minute. "Ehhh, he went kinda silent when I told him his brothers had died and then he got all pissed when I told him the reason for keeping him alive."

Rufus frowned with displeasure. "Perhaps you should have left that bit of information out for someone else to reveal. But, what's done is done. He's no threat to us now."

Reno squinted, his urge to light up quickly growing. Though he would never say it out loud, he felt kind of bad for the remnant being in the hands of Shinra and whatnot. He had worked for the company long enough to know how cruel Rufus could be. He shuddered to think of the crap they would put the guy through but hey. Fate worked in odd ways. Wasn't always kind. He couldn't help but want to know exactly what they had in store for the Sephiroth clone.

"So uh, what exactly are you gonna do to this guy, eh?"

Rufus only smiled in response, his eyes practically twinkling with a mad kind of passion. "I'm not sure. He could be of use but then, his returned strength could prove to be a fatal error. Perhaps it would be best to simply eliminate him for good and allow him to join his brothers in the lifestream, after making him suffer of course."

The redhead winced a bit, hoping that it had gone unnoticed. "Yeah…? Can't we just kill him quickly and easily, or reason with him? Yeah. I'll bet after the anger fades and he sees the options presented to him, he'll become valued member here at Shinra. Uh-huh. He ain't a dumbass, yo. Like, he could do a lot of shit for us. Just gotta convince him is all."

Rufus, who had barely been listening, now rested his uninterested eyes upon the younger man. "Oh? And who exactly is going to do such a thing, Reno? You?"

Reno swallowed, immediately having regretted saying anything at all. He didn't want to have to deal with any more Jenova spawn. Not in this lifetime. Sometimes he really did stick his foot too far up his mouth to the point where he couldn't get it out anymore. He opened his mouth to protest but was silenced instantly by an order.

"Actually, that's exactly what I want for you to do. See that the clone is well rested and when he's willing to speak, work your skills of persuasion on him and don't leave until you have him on our side. Understand, Reno?"

Reno frowned, giving a stiff nod of his head. "Yes, sir."

---------------------------------------------

Speaking to the enemy was not something Reno was used to. He usually did his quick assassination and was done with it and now here he was, pacing about in front of the Sephiroth clone's hospital room like some nervous schoolgirl. If he could, he would have dealt himself a good kick for not keeping his mouth shut but he had to go and speak his mind, like always. People always did say that his flippant tongue would be his undoing and that particular prophecy just may have come true now.

"Careful, red. You may just drill a hole in the ground with that incessant pacing."

The Turk almost jumped with surprise at the sudden but familiar voice. He turned around and offered his fellow, female Turk a sour look that seemed to say 'I'm not in the mood for this shit' though he remained silent.

Elena smirked faintly, always one to enjoy Reno's squirming, for such incidents came so rarely. "Aww, what's the matter? Afraid of a wounded clone, are we?"

"Shut up. I ain't afraid of no one," Reno snarled.

Elena rolled her eyes, debating on whether to keep at the griping but she chose against it. This obviously was a serious matter and she was not about to be held responsible if something was to go wrong. She gave a simple shrug of her shoulders and continued on without another word.

Reno watched her leave, his tired eyes rolling at the back of his head as he resisted the urge to bang it against a wall, repeatedly. Regardless of how much he dreaded this, it had to be done.

He glanced down at the table beside him and the tray of food that had been set there. Shinra had been awfully kind so far and he knew all too well the reasons behind it. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, carefully lifting the tray up and making his way into the room.

If pain had a scent, then he was certain that that was exactly what he smelled. He glanced over at the silver haired being who slept so soundly but a few feet away.

Being careful not too make too much noise, he crept over and gently placed the tray beside the bed and brought a chair over, taking a seat beside the injured clone. It seemed like forever though he had only been observing him for a few moments.

His face held a peaceful look though one could tell by the way the bruised chest rose and fell that this was a troubled young man. Somehow, Yazoo's hair had managed to remain as silky and straight as ever. If it weren't completely inappropriate at the time then Reno surely would have grabbed a handful and tugged.

Instead, he lowered his gaze to the bandaged ribs, a visible wince stealing his face. That sure looked painful. Sure, he himself had been through his fair share of injuries but to be in a self-inflicted explosion and then to survive it? It was mind boggling how much strength this remnant had.

He licked his drying lips and debated on what to do. It seemed rather rude to wake the slumbering man up but it had to be done. He swallowed once again and reached out, gently tapping the remnant's forearm.

His skin felt like silk and for a moment Reno didn't move. He simply eyed his fingertips and reminded himself of his task. He tapped him a bit more insistently, keeping an eye on the feminine, doll like face.

"Yo…Yazoo… Come on, man. Wake up. We got food for you. I'll let you sleep later, I swear. Wake up."

Almost instantly the remnant reacted to the touch but perhaps more so to Reno's voice. His eyes twitched a few times while closed before slowly opening and squinting due to the bright fluorescent light. Soon enough he regained focus. He glanced first at the tray of food as he sensed it and then back at the redhead, the peaceful look on his face immediately changed to utter loathing.

He attempted to sit up, wincing with the effort.

Reno blinked, shaking his head. "Nah, yo. Just leave it. You don't have to sit up."

Yazoo scowled, almost tossing his spare pillow at his head. "Don't tell me what to do, Turk."

"Fine," Reno replied amiably enough, "Just trying to help."

"Well don't," Yazoo shot angrily, "I never needed your help."

Reno frowned, biting his tongue. The arguing could go on forever but this time he would have to bite back his ego. He motioned towards the tray, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"Yeah. Your food."

Yazoo didn't bother to look back at it. He simply stared at the Turk, green eyes blazing. "I'm not blind and I don't want your pity food."

"Look, man. This will go by a lot quicker and it'll be easier on us all if you just fuckin' cooperate." He didn't want to come off as so irritable but the clone truly was testing his patience, which he didn't really have a lot of.

The remnant arched his feminine brow curiously though the frown seemed imprinted on his otherwise handsome face. "I would rather starve to death than cooperate with you and your kind. So why don't you just leave and I'll make my way out of this dreadful hellhole and you'll never see my face again. Wouldn't that be nice? I'd say so."

Reno cleared his throat, trying to figure out a way to get this clone to listen. It seemed impossible though he knew Rufus would be on his ass day and night till he got the job done.

He sighed, running a hand through his mess of hair. "Alright, man. I'll be honest with you whether you choose to listen or not. The president won't hesitate to kill you unless you uh…well, join us and work for Shinra."

Reno had expected the silver haired male to blow his top and yet, he was met with a calm, knowing stare, which was somehow more unnerving than an outburst. He squinted under that eerie stare, looking away.

"So, what do you say? You're weak. He'll torture you and have you killed. Better to just forget about the past and start anew. So think about it."

Yazoo brought a hand up to rest on his ribs. He cringed, biting his lower lip at the dull pain. In the past, he would have laughed and shot the Turk right there. How could they expect him to just forget? His brothers, everything he had ever known was now gone and he was alone. All he had left were the bitter memories and visible scars. And when it came to torture, he had endured enough of that in his short years? Was he willing to face all of that again? His body was broken and he was at his most vulnerable state. Shinra knew that and they were using that to their advantage. He gritted his even teeth angrily. Heartless or not, they sure knew what they were doing. But perhaps, perhaps this was the only way. He had nothing now and would have to build a new life. Somehow, suicide did not seem as appealing as it had before. No. Nothing was the same and so, he would make an effort at life and if that meant tying in with the former enemy then so be it.

He turned his head ever so slightly in the anxious looking redhead's direction, giving a slow nod of his tired head. "Fine. I'll do as I'm asked."

Reno blinked, certain that he had misheard. "Wait…what?"

"Did I stutter?" the clone asked as sarcastically as ever, "I said fine. I agree. May we move on now?"

It took all of his willpower to keep himself from jumping for joy. This had been a lot easier than he thought. Perhaps the remnant wasn't as crazy as they thought he was. He almost grinned, motioning towards the food again.

"Good. Better for you and the company. Your food's gettin' cold."

Yazoo shifted a bit in his spot, his movements slow and careful. His eyes darted around in search of someone.

Reno noticed, frowning in confusion. "Uh, do you usually get a nurse for this kinda stuff?"

He nodded.

Reno looked around, scratching at his tattooed cheekbone, noting that orders for everyone to go home had been strict. Even Elena wasn't around. He might have foreseen such a thing. He knew for a fact that Yazoo was not capable of feeding himself. This was not in the job description.

Nevertheless, he reached for the tray and carefully set in as it was meant to be set, noting that the soup remained warm.

Yazoo sensed what was about to happen and tried to reach above and touch his own face but that proved to be a most painful task and he cried out softly, whimpering in his misery.

Reno shot him somewhat of a sympathetic look, mixed with awkwardness. He raised the spoon to the clone's soft looking lips, watching him expectantly.

Yazoo's face burned with shame. These really were the dark days if it had come to this, being fed by a Turk. He opened his mouth nonetheless and accepted the soup.

Little by little, Reno fed the remnant, eternally grateful for the silence that stole the both of them as the minutes passed into darkness.

---------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of gravel crunching under boots broke the eerie silence the land of wreckage gave off. It was a depressing sight, really. A place where large structures had once stood was now left to be no more than a huge pile of rubble where bitter memories lay dormant.

Several suited men inspected the area thoroughly. It had been weeks since the explosion and yet the caution tape remained untouched as if people were afraid to venture past the safe boundaries. As if they thought some things were better left to rot in the memory bank.

A black car skidded to a stop and parked but a meter away from the yellow bounds.

The first figure to appear was known for his stoic manner. His bald head gleamed under the sunlight which reflected off of his dark shades which he was always seen sporting. He stepped out of the car and dusted his suit off, taking his respected place beside the car as he waited for his partner to appear.

Soon enough Reno's flaming mullet graced the world as he popped out of the vehicle, visibly squinting under the sun's intense rays. He surveyed the surroundings rather wearily for a few moments before seeing to the other individual in the car who obviously needed assistance in getting out.

A cast made its way out of the Lexus, followed by a lean leather clad body gingerly limping its way out with the aid of crutches but more so the uncharacteristically helpful redhead.

Mako green eyes wide with nostalgic pain rested on the crumbling view before them. For what more could they do but stare and remember? Not much. Yazoo almost jumped as the door slammed shut behind him. He could feel Reno's insistent but gentle arm around his slim waist as he kept him held up. He could have snorted then. He was by no means some fragile doll that needed constant attention but these past few weeks that had gone by slower than he wanted, he had been treated like some helpless infant and this irritated him to no end. Sure, he had agreed to put his differences aside and work for Shinra but things took time. It would be a while before he adjusted fully and maybe he and the Turk would never get along. Either way, he didn't want help.

He frowned and firmly took a hold of his crutches, making it a point to distance himself from Reno's not unkind aid. This was for him. He didn't need others around while he did this. He was a private, reserved young man. Always had been, always would be.

The sun truly was being relentless in its heat waves but that had never bothered Yazoo before. He was used to being under extremely hot conditions and he only had to glance at the others to tell how uncomfortable they were. Figures, he thought. Humans could be so weak.

Working slowly, he limped his way towards the rubble, his movements slow and deliberate. The caution tape was all but invisible to him. Pushing past it, he didn't even bother to look back as he made his way towards the past. Once he was a good distance away, he halted, sweat dripping down his flushed temple with the effort of moving on crutches. This was where it had happened. This was where he had lost everything. His brothers, his purpose, his happiness.

A sudden rush of anger struck him rather violently as countless thoughts flooded his already troubled mind. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up, the sun beaming down on his overheated face. He could almost hear Loz's defeated voice in his mind.

_Together…we'll play…_

The sound of an explosion ringed in his ears and he was forced to reopen his eyes. Something caught his attention. The sun reflected off of the object (whatever it was) that lay buried underneath the rubble. He tilted his head to the side in his usual manner, bending his torso to try and get a better look. This in turn was a rather foolish mistake as he had lost a lot of body control due to his injuries, causing him to collapse.

Pain shot up through his wounded leg and he gritted his even teeth, attempting to ignore it. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear a voice calling his name and footsteps thundering close.

He ignored them as he used his bandaged fingers to claw and dig the object out. Despite the burning sensation in his hands, he managed to free the object and hold it firmly in his grasp as he had done so many times before. His velvet nightmare. The gun that he was so used to using. The very gun he had dropped in a final attempt to end things once and for all. A very large lump had formed in his drying throat as he felt his eyes water. The wind had picked up and was blowing bits of dirt and rubble right into his sensitive irises.

A gentle hand rested on his slender shoulder, causing him to freeze. He didn't even have to look up to know whom it belonged to.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened his posture and stared straight ahead at the vacant sight before him.

"I want to go back now."

Reno who had been more concerned about keeping the clone safe rather than worrying about the unstable surroundings simply nodded his head, offering the leather clad a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Why he was being so nice all of a sudden, he'd never know but something inside would allow nothing but kindness to come forth when it came to dealing with this remnant.

"Alright, yo. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------

It was rainy days like these that Yazoo hated most. How horrid and dark the world became he often thought to himself. Like all the dark clouds would come and spread anguish all around in the form of that very liquid of life. It was vile. Cold and wet and acidic at times. Certainly something he could do without.

There was nothing particularly interesting about that evening. Besides the relentless rain pouring its wet wrath about the world. Not the kind of day where one would venture outside for fear of getting soaked. He had never been a fan of rain to begin with but as of late, he had come to loathe it.

Sighing moodily, he willed himself to tear his gaze away from the window that allowed a perfect view of the darkening world. For some reason, his eyes refused to budge. It was as if they wished for him to continually gaze upon that which he hated so strongly. Not like it mattered. He was quite accustomed to his body failing him now. Odd how this very body had been his own weapon of destruction. Perhaps all those years of abusive training had led it to rebel.

He shook his head at his own absurd thoughts, emerald eyes still glued to the window. Despite his sour mood, he was extremely comfortable on the leather couch. Nothing he had requested but something that had been placed in the small but tidy apartment. An odd thing to do really. Just because he was prone to wear leather most of his life did not mean he was addicted to its feel. To be honest, he was rather content with the clothes he wore now. Cotton, loose fitted clothing. Finally, he had some breathing room. His new look along with the apartment was all courtesy of Shinra.

A slight shadow seemed to cross his already serious face as he thought of his new employer. When he truly thought about his job, it was obvious he was no more than a bodyguard. A Turk without actually being called one. Had they started calling him that he would have given them all a piece of his mind. He was cooperating but never would he allow himself to fall that far. Never.

His first meeting with the president after having properly recovered from his injuries had been interesting to say the least. He had stepped into the office with Reno following not too far behind. The president had all but kicked Reno out. He would never have admitted it out loud but he had been quite disappointed. The thought of being alone with Rufus Shinra left him with a foul taste in his mouth. But it had gone by quickly, despite the obvious tension in the air. He had come to a conclusion after that meeting. It was most helpful. He knew that he really would have to fend for himself and that not many could be trusted within that company. Certainly not Rufus. But the job paid well so he would have to suck it up for as long as he was useful.

Thunder boomed from somewhere nearby and he was forced to jump a little in alarm. His eyes twitched in annoyance and he all but glared up at the darkened sky. It had been raining that day. That fateful day when his fellow clones had left him.

A sharp pain shot through his shoulder and he winced a bit, bringing a hand up to rub at the sore spot. Some memories cut deep and really, there were some wounds that never fully healed.

The sound of the front door opening cut through his troubled thoughts. Finally tearing his gaze away from the window, he turned around and spotted the familiar redhead entering the apartment, his fiery locks damp from the rain.

He wasn't all that surprised. He saw Reno just about every day now and the Turk wasn't too keen on knocking when it came to coming over. He didn't mind. He was an adaptable young man. For the most part anyways. How he would get used to the Turk's over the top personality, he would never know.

Taking a moment, he allowed himself to study the redhead who had grabbed himself a towel and was doing a half assed job of drying his unkempt hair off. Yazoo was struck by how thin the man was. It was uncanny but very apparent by how the suit hung off of the skinny form. He looked much more different from any man the clone had lain his eyes upon. He was stranger than the rest too. Lazier and yet, so much more lively.

Reno was loud, brash, giddy and often amusing. Everything that he wasn't. And despite the messy appearance the Turk was undoubtedly handsome. Quite. There was something wild and extremely sexual to Reno's overall look that evidently had women and men alike begging for his attention.

Breaking away from his thoughts yet again, he blinked as he heard that familiar voice speak up. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Reno tossed the semi-wet towel aside and plopped down onto a seat opposite of Yazoo, not hesitating to get comfortable. He smiled that fox like smile of his. "You with us, princess? I asked if you ate already."

Yazoo frowned indignantly. Figures he would have to be checked up on again. Would he be babied forever? It was odd how he was both feared and looked after like some ticking time bomb and being called princess could not be anymore annoying.

"First off, it's not your job to check up on me anymore and I'm not a princess. Stop calling me that."

Reno smirked that smart-ass smirk that he was famous for. He fidgeted in his spot, obviously trying to get comfortable. Every time he decided to pay Yazoo a visit they always ended up arguing. He didn't mean to but Yazoo was so uptight it bugged him and he wouldn't dare tell the clone that he indeed had been told to keep an eye on him. He would surely blow his top and dealing with a pissed off, violent remnant was not something he wanted. Certainly not with the pay he was receiving.

The urge to smoke was coming on swiftly but he would have to fight it. He had known Yazoo long enough to know that he detested the scent of cigarettes and alcohol alike. Another reason why the two of them could never get along. He had never met someone so dry and boring in all of his short years. He suspected that it had a lot to do with his upbringing but Yazoo never spoke of it and Reno had never bothered to question him. But he knew that there were a lot of things that troubled Yazoo and perhaps this was what allowed Reno to tolerate him. He had lost a lot and surely suffered enough. Which was why Reno had taken it upon himself to try and get him to be more comfortable with the world and himself. The wardrobe being a starter.

He observed how Yazoo was seated. Stiff and straight, like his posture was a constant worry. Reno had to admit though, he looked pretty damn good dressed in the looser clothes. Not that the tight leather had done him any injustices. It had shown off every curve of his athletic body. There was a time when he was certain he had been fighting a woman but no. Despite his girly appearance apparently the clone was all man. The leather really had covered him far too much. The world had gotten but a view of shimmering silver tresses cascading down and framing a porcelain doll like face. But now Reno could clearly make out hairless arms and a pale, smooth throat leading down to an obviously pale, smooth chest. Yes, this change was certainly for the best.

Finally ceasing his squirming, he scratched at his tattooed temple and shrugged. "I ain't checkin' up on you, yo. Can't a guy pay a friendly visit?"

"Every day?" Yazoo asked skeptically.

"Yeah well, get used to it cause it ain't gonna change. Dunno why you act like you dread it when we both know that deep down you're always waiting for the moment I walk through that door. Ain't that right, pri-…Yazoo."

Yazoo arched his neat little brow at the redhead's audacity. He snorted, slightly amused but mostly just annoyed. "Please. Don't flatter yourself. I can do without having to see your unpleasant mug every day."

Reno frowned, faking hurt as he clutched at his heart. "Ouch, princess. That hurt. You know I'm hot."

The clone simply rolled his eyes, not bothering to honour that last comment with a reply.

Reno watched him for a bit before flinching as lightning struck far too close. He coughed, hoping the remnant hadn't noticed. Much to his relief he noted that the clone seemed to be in his own little world. He frowned as he studied Yazoo. He seemed to have gone even more serious if that were at all possible. Whatever he was thinking of, he surely wasn't happy.

"Yo…yo, Yaz. What's up, man?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly. Too quickly. He could tell that didn't sit well with the Turk who was studying him hard. He sunk into his seat, allowing the silence to engulf him.

Reno glanced out the window at the vicious downpour. He sighed, running a hand through his drying hair. "Guess the rain screws with everyone's mood, huh? Heh."

The silver haired male didn't reply and simply reached for a cushion, hugging it close to his chest, eyes seemingly sliding closed of their own accord.

Reno watched the rain for a considerable amount of time, not bothered by the sudden silence that had befallen them. This was rather odd, as he hated it when things got quiet. It usually made him nervous and yet at that moment it seemed to be nothing short of comfortable. Almost needed. He glanced over at Yazoo who had apparently gone to sleep in a seated position. He kept his gaze focused on him and realized that he couldn't be asleep. He was probably just relaxing in his own weird way.

It was annoying, Reno often thought, how hard it was to look away from Yazoo's face when he appeared to be sleeping. Very rarely could he label someone as beautiful but that's exactly what this clone was. Beautiful. Moments like these where he appeared at his most peaceful state, Reno found himself thinking that really, this guy wasn't all that bad. Just had a bad past.

Yazoo, who had slipped into his own trance like state remembered that he had company and reopened his eyes only to find Reno gazing at him as intently as one could.

For a moment no one spoke as intense mako blue eyes locked with equally intense mako green ones.

Yazoo's perfect brows furrowed in thought as he shifted slightly in his spot, reaching up to tuck a strand of silver hair behind his ear. "What are you staring at?"

"You, obviously," Reno replied, smiling amiably enough.

"Well don't," Yazoo shot irritably, looking off to the side so as to ease whatever tension they had built up with the brief staring contest.

"Why not?" Reno asked leaning back in his spot. He didn't exactly know why but he loved aggravating the man. Yazoo could get so irritated so easily. It was funny.

"Because," Yazoo began, silently searching for a proper reply though he had none.

Reno widened his eyes, eyeing him expectantly. "Because…?"

"Because it's rude," the remnant snapped.

Reno chuckled helplessly, amused by the reply but more so at the annoyed look on the clone's pretty face. "Aw, dude. No one's ever accused me of bein' nice. You should know."

Yazoo pressed his lips together in a thin line, resisting the urge to pelt the Turk with cushions. He was already in a foul mood and Reno's lightheartedness wasn't making it any better. He didn't need to be chided with. "Well, go ahead and stare then though it's only fair to warn you of the searing pain in your eyeballs that will come shortly after."

Reno narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

Reno felt his neck tense with anger. This girly man had a way of making him angry. Just as he was about to open his mouth to offer a haughty reply his cell phone went off. He licked at his drying lips and reached into his pocket, flipping the phone open and nearly barking a hello.

It was Rude.

"Mm. Yeah? At the clone's place. Uh-huh. For real, yo? Alright. Nah, I'll be there."

Yazoo tried his best not to listen as he had never been one to pry but Reno wasn't exactly known for being a soft spoken person. He watched as the redhead rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Before he could stop himself, he let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Where are you going?"

Reno smirked, shaking his head. "Out. May I, mommy? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

Yazoo frowned, irritated with the entire situation.

The Turk snickered, flipping his impossibly long ponytail over his slender shoulder. "That was Rude. Just got some crap to take care of. Nothing special. Kay?"

Yazoo folded his arms across his chest, turning his head to the side to eye the rain, which showed no real signs of relenting. He debated on whether to speak up and found himself doing so regardless of his stubborn nature.

"Don't you need an umbrella? You'll get soaked again and no doubt catch a cold."

Reno looked surprised for a moment as if he could not fathom the clone's apparent concern for him. He offered a faint but genuine little reassuring smile. "Nah. I'll be fine."

Yazoo nodded, saying nothing more as he dropped his gaze down to his lap.

"Well. Later." With that said, Reno took off, pausing at the door to get one final look at the enigma with silver hair who refused to budge from his spot. A half smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he shut the door behind him. "Princess…"

---------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Observing a battle from the sidelines was thrilling enough in itself but when one of the combatants was thoroughly enhanced by alien cells then it truly was an awe inspiring sight.

Rufus Shinra watched with a keen eye as Yazoo effortlessly took out each opponent that came his way. It did not matter if he was quadruple teamed; he broke not a sweat as he fought on with his wrist still bandaged.

Smiling slightly in approval, the president leaned to his side to whisper into the leader of the Turks' ear. "His strength has recovered considerably."

Tseng nodded in agreement, dark brows furrowing as he observed how the remnant moved. It was both disturbing and amusing how he seemed to toy with his foes. How he seemed to have no troubles at all and all the confidence in the world. It was frightening. It was dangerous. It was, provocatively sexual.

Rufus, who was mirroring Tseng's inner thoughts, only rose from his seat after Yazoo had dispatched of the last of them. Not a hair was out of place on his pretty head that remained held high, he noted to himself. Walking in a manner that screamed authority, he approached the silver haired clone and gave a nod of his head.

"Clearly you've recuperated well over the weeks. We're all very impressed."

Yazoo had quickly regained his solemn demeanor upon finishing up with the men. He remained silent as the president addressed him. He had a habit of speaking only when necessary.

"And now that you are fully recovered, you'll find that your job becomes more demanding. After all, strength such as yours should never be wasted."

Again, Yazoo had no reply to offer.

"Well," Rufus began, already turning his back on the clone, "You may have recovered but I'd still advise you to rest up. Wouldn't want to chance things, now would we?"

Of course the question was rhetorical so Yazoo kept his yap shut and walked off in the opposite direction.

Tseng eyed the president curiously. He had an oddly victorious little look on his face as if he had overcome some large obstacle. It was not his place to even think about questioning him so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Rufus sat back down and smiled the slightest bit, fingers drumming along his arm rest. "Most interesting man, don't you agree?"

"Yes, sir."

Rufus nodded, simply dismissing Tseng who could not have been anymore grateful to leave.

Something truly seemed off these days.

---------------------------------------------

"Aw, fucking gross," Reno admonished, promptly spitting onto the pavement before him and reaching into his suit jacket for a tiny flask, briefly inhaling the contents and then taking a swig so as to remove the lingering bitter taste in his mouth.

Another workday. Another death. Only ever added to the body count. One got used to such things after a while. It wasn't easy being a Turk, he often thought. You had to have a certain mindset to be able to do what they did on a daily basis. Killing was not a simple task but it was in the job description and despite what people thought, he did take his job seriously. He just liked to do it his way, with style.

The tall silent male known as Rude shot his partner a weary look from behind the shades he always wore, resisting the urge to remind him not to drink on the job. What good would that do? Reno never really listened. Instead, he just eyed him as he always did, his silence somehow saying it all.

Reno wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, noting Rude's stare and offering a smile in response. "Whaaaaat? I had to, yo. Dude's blood tasted rank."

"Then stop licking blood off of your EMR after each kill."

"Aw but partner, it's my own way of mentally cementin' my victory. Doesn't matter if it tastes shitty. Still gotta do it. Ya know?"

If it were visible, Reno would have spotted the eye roll that the stoic Turk had just responded with. Reasoning and or trying to understand Reno were futile tasks. He had known him long enough to come to such a conclusion.

"So," Reno began, leaning against the hood of the poor dead slob's stolen car, "You goin' to the bar tonight?"

Rude shook his head. He could be known to drink heavily but tonight he just wanted to rest, as he was exhausted for reasons unknown. He kept his eyes on his partner's face, never really having to question him, as he always seemed to read his mind.

As if on cue, Reno replied but not before gulping down a good portion of the booze. "I ain't either. Figure I oughtta pay princess a visit."

Rude wasn't too surprised. Reno always paid the remnant a visit even though Rufus had stopped caring a good while ago. Deep down, he suspected Reno felt something for the silver haired man but he would never voice this thought out loud as Reno would surely protest and defend his straight status vehemently.

The redhead sighed, running his slender fingers through his mess of hair. He lowered his gaze to his boots, chewing on his narrow lower lip.

Rude raised his brow as he watched his brash partner in silence. One rarely got to see Reno appearing to be deep in thought but that was exactly how it looked now. Reno seemed to be thinking about something and thinking hard. Never being one to question things, he decided to keep quiet and waited for Reno to do the initial talking.

"So uh…" Reno finally began in a rather hushed tone, "That Yazoo's something else, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, looking off to the side while taking a large swig and wincing slightly at the burning sensation in his throat. "Dunno. He's so serious. Makes you look like a valley girl. But, I guess he has reason to be. I mean, he did basically lose everything he ever knew."

Rude shifted his weight slightly as he attempted to grasp the point of this.

"He's so uptight and irritable. Like one of them rich girls 'cept he ain't a girl. Could pass for one though." He snickered helplessly as he said this, taking moderate swallows of the alcohol.

Rude had foreseen such a thing. Reno was getting drunk and pretty soon a lot of things would slip. Things he never would have said when sober. He didn't like to take advantage of the situation so he did what he did best and simply remained silent.

Reno rolled his head around, making sickening cracking noises and letting out an appreciative grunt or two as words continued to spill forth. "He's pretty too, no? Nah fuck pretty, he's fuckin' gorgeous. Like…like them supermodels. Yeah. Maybe he shoulda done that. Ditched Shinra and become the next big thing. Screw Kate Moss, it's Yazoo's time to shine."

The bald Turk cast a peculiar look on his partner's face as he giggled and continued to drink, eventually finishing off the contents and tossing the flask aside. His suspicions had been correct; Reno definitely had a thing for the clone.

Stretching out his arms, the redhead yawned and idly tapped his thigh with his EMR, shooting Rude a tired look before straightening up. "Bet the princess is lonely bein' all cooped up in his apartment. Dude has no social life."

"Then go keep him company," Rude replied knowingly.

"S'exactly what I'ma do. Later, yo," Reno replied stumbling off in the direction of his car. He was still sober enough to drive but a few more swigs would have done it.

Rude watched the lanky form walk off, adjusting his shades as he did so. A drunk and undoubtedly horny Reno alone in an apartment with a Sephiroth clone. That would certainly have been an interesting show. Very interesting indeed.

---------------------------------------------

The insistent knocking at the front door could have easily been ignored if not for the annoying voice that followed it, hollering to be let in of course.

Yazoo had did his absolute best to ignore it and he was succeeding for the most part but a part of him would simply not allow the man wanting in to be left disappointed and trying to figure out why would simply drive him mad.

He sighed and rose from his spot on the couch, making his way over to the front door and opening it swiftly, the annoyance on his face clear. "Where's your key?"

"What kinda greeting is that, yo?" the smirking redhead asked, his tone in its usual laidback state.

"Well where is it?" Yazoo asked impatiently, not stepping aside just yet to allow Reno entrance into his place.

Reno's thin brows furrowed in thought as he brought up a hand to scratch at his head. "Uhhh…dunno."

"In other words: I lost it like the incompetent fool that I am."

"Hey, hey, hey, Princess. Let's not be insultin' our guests now, alright? Didn't mommy teach you any manners?"

Reno regretted having uttered those words the instant that they came out of his untamed horse of a mouth. He gave himself a mental kick as he noted the look on Yazoo's face, annoyance, anger, and nostalgic hurt. No surprise He opened his mouth to reply but found himself quite short of words at that moment.

"I'm not a princess, you aren't a _welcome _guest and have a nice night."

The fiery haired Turk flinched as the door slammed in his face with a loud bang. Figures that would happen. Sometimes he wished he never bothered with alcohol at all. It seriously could bring out the worst in him. A man he didn't like at times and right then he didn't feel too great about himself.

He eyed the closed door before him hard as he chewed on his lower lip, debating on whether or not to leave. Maybe that would have been best. He could sober up and speak with Yazoo when he was cooled off. But no. When he really thought about it, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to be there. Badly. Taking a deep breath, he knocked once again, only more softly, the hesitation clear in the sound of his knuckles making contact with the door.

"Go away, Turk. You and your booze aren't welcome here."

Reno winced, willing himself to speak. "Look, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to…. I swear, I ain't drunk. It just slipped out. I wasn't thinking."

"You never do. But then, I suppose we can blame fate on your lack of brain cells and or Shinra for the numerous blows you must have taken to the head to inherit such mindlessness."

Alright. He deserved that verbal shot so he let it go, biting back his ego with an unknown ferocity. "Come on, Yazoo. Open the door. …Please?"

There was an agonizingly long moment of silence and Reno was all set to give up and leave but just then he heard and saw the door reopening and an angry but utterly beautiful pale face come into view.

Yazoo glared daggers for what seemed like an eternity but somehow that single word that had come out of Reno's mouth had him relenting. _Please. _Somehow, it sounded all the more sweeter coming out of the redhead's mouth as he rarely used it. He left the door open as he walked back to his spot.

"Make sure to lock it."

Reno couldn't help but smile. Yazoo really wasn't as bad as he had initially thought. Not in the least. He took a moment to observe how Yazoo walked, like a graceful feline, confident and always alert. Like a mini God of some sort. He chucked softly at his own thoughts before doing as he was ordered and following the male into the living room where he plopped down beside the clone.

Yazoo stiffened some, glancing down at his dark denim clad lap. His sleeves were far too long and he had long given up on keeping them rolled up so they covered his hands. Only when he was to address the Turk did he look up, green eyes sparkling.

"Why are you here at this hour?"

Reno shrugged his slender shoulders, idly darting his gaze all over the apartment. "Thought you might be lonely."

Yazoo frowned, taken aback by the response. "Why on Earth would you think that?"

Reno looked over at him, his hazy gaze softening considerably. "Because, you don't seem to have any friends or fun. No social life. Just work and come home. Thought you could use some company. Everyone could use a little Reno in their life."

The frown remained on Yazoo's face as he went mentally went over the Turk's odd words. So he wasn't exactly Mr. Party Animal, and it was true, he had no friends for he didn't quite trust people. But who needed a social life? He was more or less content with himself. He no longer had his brothers with him and deep down he could not deny the ever growing void in his heart that they had left behind. Was Reno trying to fill it?

Ceasing his frowning, he eyed the redhead curiously as his body absently shifted to face his direction. "I'm not lonely."

The lie was so automatic and obvious that Reno was forced to offer a sad little smile. Yazoo's face told a sad story. It was truly tragic, Reno thought, that this remnant probably lied to himself each waking hour to try and help numb his pain. He himself used to do it quite often but after some time he had become so good at it that the pain had pretty much disappeared and all that was left was a man who cared for nothing and no one. He didn't want that to happen to Yazoo. He knew all too well how horribly easy it was to become no more than an empty shell. He was worse. He hid behind the empty smiles. At least Yazoo didn't fake his cheeriness. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they weren't quite as different as he thought they were.

Breaking away from his sudden swarm of thoughts, he leaned in slightly closer to the silver haired male, never one to appreciate physical distancing. "Alright. I'll go ahead and say that I think that's a load of bull but hey, who am I to question you?"

Yazoo sniffed, somewhat miffed by the response.

Reno trailed his eyes along the long form of the clone that was somewhat curled up into a cozy looking bunch. "Ya know, you coulda made it big as a model. Wait, you still can. Bet you'd make some massive dough."

The remnant's head tilted to the side in bafflement at the random comment that had slipped out of Reno's less than sober mouth. "I beg your pardon?"

"A model, " Reno repeated with surprising patience, still eyeing the beautiful young man, "I know you hate hearing it and all but, you're real pretty, Yazoo. Beautiful, even. Never…never seen anything like it. You shine. Brighter than the rest."

Yazoo felt his cheeks tint pink at the unexpected compliments. And unexpected they were as Reno was the last person he would have thought to hear them from. He was not used to being admired in such a way, it was both humbling and unnerving. Why did he care so much? It was strange. Very strange.

He reached up and tucked his silky hair behind his ear, mumbling an awkward little thank you and nothing more before averting his eyes.

And before he knew what was happening, he felt alien fingers brushing against his ear and aiding in tucking more hair behind it. The fingers were warm and the simple touch made his entire body tingle with an unknown sensation. He looked up to see Reno's eyes locked on his face as he gently ran his fingers through his hair. He really must have had too much booze, Yazoo thought with mild alarm. He didn't fear Reno but whatever it was that was transpiring between the two of them was beyond his ability to comprehend and he hated that. Or maybe he just didn't want to comprehend.

Reno allowed his hand to fall back down on the couch as he offered an appreciative nod. "Silky as hell. Always wanted to tug it. Be glad that I didn't."

Yazoo was too baffled to say anything then so he simply remained silent and stared at the Turk who stared back in an almost hypnotic manner.

The seconds passed into minutes as a heavy silence befell and took them both and yet, it was not awkward at all. No one knew when the pairs of eyelids grew heavy and both men slipped into a peaceful slumber.

---------------------------------------------

_Marlene drew this adorable picture for you. You promised, Denzel. Please come back this time. Okay?_

"**You have no more messages."**

The sleek black cell phone snapped closed and remained in the rather firm grasp of a leather glove. Cloud Strife tore his troubled gaze away from the phone and stared off into the vast nothingness of the land before him. He was quite used to receiving messages and a lot of them usually came from the same person. Tifa, one of his closest friends. Her sweet voice rung in his head as he continued to stare vacantly off into space. Yes, he had promised that he would come back but he needed some time to himself. It would take a while of course, but he was making an effort. He would open up more and be around those he loved but…he needed time.

A slight breeze caught his wild hair and blew the blond spikes about but he took no notice. Ever since that last battle with his arch nemesis he was left terribly confused. He felt lost, guilty, and then he had seen them…the faces of his past.

His eyes dropped down to his large black boots as he tried not too delve too deep into his memories but he couldn't fight it. They had been there. Both of them. Zack and Aerith. How he wished he could just reach out and touch them. How he wished that things were different. But they weren't. Both individuals were long gone, along with the remnants of a legacy that was meant to die. But somewhere deep down, he knew that it would never really die for him. Thoughts of Sephiroth, the fallen angel himself, would forever haunt him. Thoughts of how great he once was. Thoughts of how it could have been. Thoughts of how he had truly felt towards the Godlike general.

He clenched the cell phone tightly, nearly crushing it to bits. No. There was no point in dwelling on the past any longer. It was difficult, but somehow, someway…he would find a way to move on.

His thoughts wandered further as he found himself thinking of the very being who had allowed Sephiroth to return. The childlike terror who had died in his arms. Brother, he had called him. He winced slightly as an odd burning sensation took his heart. Doing his best to ignore it, he hopped back onto his beloved bike and only real companion, revving up and heading off towards a newer, less angst filled existence.

---------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Rufus Shinra gazed at his own reflection in the full-length mirror he kept hidden well in his office. Everyone was entitled to their bouts of vanity though he knew his could come on far more often than that of others. He couldn't quite help it. A man of power such as himself had to remain desirable. Image was a large part of life whether one liked it or not.

The man who stared back at him now was young and handsome and filled with pride. It was a face that oozed authority. A secretive face. Intelligent and at times fair but quite malicious when need be.

Brushing his hands down the front of his designer suit, he cast his eyes upon the reflection of the door that was being knocked on. Smiling slightly, he let whomever it was wait a bit for he had the authority to do so. Fashionably late to answer the door and fashionably late in general, he sauntered over and swung it open, none too surprised at the striking scarlet he was met with.

"Reno."

"Yo, boss," the redhead replied, taking it upon him to see himself in while plopping down on the chair designated for visitors. "You uh, wanted to see me?"

Rufus couldn't help but raise a brow at Reno's nerve. Sometimes he wondered if the Turk truly was all there. But he supposed that was one of the more interesting things about Reno, he had a confidence and fearless streak to him that he would have liked to see in all of his Turks.

"I suppose I won't have to ask you to have a seat then."

Reno smirked, leaning back in his spot and resisting the urge to put his feet up on the desk. That would be pushing it. "Yeah well, figured I shouldn't let you waste your breath so I saved us both some time."

Rufus nodded, walking over to have a seat himself. After he was comfortable, he eyed the Turk for a few moments as if trying to study him.

Reno seemed to take no notice as his gaze was forever wandering all about the office and secretly envying the wealth that came with the furnishings.

"Reno," Rufus began, "tell me how the clone has been adapting."

"Hm? Oh, Yazoo. Yeah. He uh, he's been great really. No complaints outta the guy. Surprising but true. And the way he took that dealer out a few nights ago. Damn. One kick and that brother ain't ever movin' again, ya know?"

Rufus listened intently, his chair swinging to the side slowly as he kept his eyes locked on the redhead. "Really now? It's not his strength that I question. It's his past and future motives."

Reno widened his eyes, immediately finding himself defending the clone for reasons unknown. "Naw, boss. Ain't gotta worry about that. Yazoo's changed. Sure, he's still a stuck up prissy boy but he ain't as nutty as he used to be. Never mentions his past. Kinda goes all emo when anyone does, ya? He's changed, yo. And for the better."

Rufus narrowed his eyes, looking off to the side. "We can only hope."

Reno frowned, eyeing the president curiously.

"But," Rufus said, tone quickly changed as he straightened up in his spot, "Glad things are working out. For Yazoo and Shinra. I wanted to thank you Reno. You having to put up with this remnant on a constant basis-"

"No, no," Reno interrupted, "No need to thank me. Yazoo's seriously not a bad guy. He's quieter than the rest and a lot more serious but he's decent."

"Oh?" Rufus asked, leaning in slightly, "Have you developed a friendship of some sort with him?"

Reno licked at his lower lip, thinking about his reply before it shot out of his mouth, a rare occasion. Was he Yazoo's friend? He didn't know. They worked together and sure, he was the only one the clone really talked to and they could have their laughs so…maybe. He didn't know how Yazoo felt but from where he stood, they were friends.

"Yeah, we're friends."

"I see," Rufus replied, giving a stiff nod of his head, "Well then, you're dismissed."

Reno rose from his seat quickly, giving a half assed salute before walking off and closing the door behind him.

The president's eyes remained glued to the door for some time before he returned to his paperwork, a heavy silence taking the room.

--------------------------------------------

"Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because no one can say no to me."

Yazoo dealt the grinning redhead in front of him an extremely flat look before wearily eyeing the thundering nightclub before them. The music was loud and several scantily clad women littered the outside area. Why had he agreed to come? Was Reno truly that persuasive? Or was he simply tired of spending his weekends alone and in silence? He had never been one to venture to such places. He knew that at times Loz had gone out of pure curiosity, coming back excited and generally high off of something.

He winced a bit. He was not Loz and he never would be. What was he doing here?

Reno tightened his hold on the clone's arm, gently tugging him forward. "Come on, princess, live a little. Rude's already gone in. Don't want him stealin' all the easy chicks now do we?"

Yazoo pouted indignantly but followed the redhead nevertheless. He was already there so he might as well have suffered through whatever would come his way that night. And who knew, maybe he would actually enjoy himself. Big maybe.

Upon entering the place, he was immediately greeted by too many odd scents filling his nostrils. Alcohol and cigarette smoke and perfume. The pounding dance music made his ears throb and the people eyeing him was a large annoyance. So he wasn't exactly normal in appearance but did people really have to stare so?

Reno noticed the stares and smirked, leaning in against Yazoo's ear so he could be heard when he spoke. "Told ya you were pretty. Everyone's checkin' you out, yo. All want a piece of the remnant ass."

If not for the oddly pleasant feel of Reno's warm breath hitting his ear, Yazoo surely would have smacked Reno for his lewd comment. He opened his mouth to protest but was quieted abruptly as a busty blonde ran up and swung her arms around the Turk's neck, embracing him tightly.

"Reno!"

"How you doin' dollface?" Reno asked in that manner that just screamed 'I'm a playa, baby' "And uh, I'd like you to meet the newest and weirdest addition to Shinra. Beth, meet Yazoo, Yazoo, meet Beth. Best lay you'll ever get your hands on."

Beth smirked and cast her coal-rimmed eyes on the clone, the hunger in her amber gaze very apparent. She stepped forward, closing the distance between her and the remnant as she smoothed her hands down the front of his chest, smiling deviously.

"Ooh, Reno…he's gorgeous. I could just…eat him right up."

Reno's eyes widened as he eyed the pair, unable to hide his amusement at Beth's forwardness and Yazoo's serious as ever demeanor. He snickered, trying to make out some form of coherent speech. "Go ahead but take your time. Yazoo's a serious little Barbie, gotta loosen him up first."

Yazoo's sharp ear caught that and he forced himself to tear his gaze away from the young woman who was practically smothering him to glare at the Turk.

Reno relented, lightly smacking Beth's ass. "Lighten up, Princess. Beth will take care of you. I'll be around." With that said, he walked off and disappeared into a crowd of people.

Yazoo watched him leave, his chest tightening in irritation and slight nervousness. He was basically alone in a large nightclub with gawking people and a woman who couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself. Every inch of his body felt violated but he kept his mouth shut for the time being.

Beth bit her lower lip, truly fascinated with this beautiful creature. He was so pretty and hard at the same time. Certainly someone she would enjoy banging. She took his pale hand in her own and led him over to a secluded table, gently pushing him onto a chair before straddling his lap.

Yazoo looked up at her, not worried but not exactly comfortable either.

She reached out, brushing her thumbs over his petal soft lips. "Mm, so Yazoo…tell me about yourself. How old are you?"

"21."

"Oh yeah?" She asked taking his hand into her own and bringing it to herself where she proceeded to kiss over the fingertips.

Yazoo watched her ministrations curiously, his temperature rising despite himself.

She smirked, gently grinding her crotch down against his, waiting for the impending hardness to come along. He was definitely a stiff one, but she did enjoy challenges.

He squinted at the odd but not unpleasant friction-like pressure on his nether regions. What exactly did she want to happen? He had a pretty good idea but would he ever be able to allow such a thing? He didn't know.

"My, you're a quiet one," she replied leaning in and brushing her lips against his before shifting to bring her lips to his ear and gently nibbling on the soft lobe, "I bet I can make you holler like you mean it."

That did it, he was resisting well but her hands were wandering far too much and they were too close. As if on cue, he felt his penis stiffen within the confinement of his pants. This was all very new to him and he couldn't understand the strange pleasure he felt but when it all came down to it, he wanted no part of it.

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself being forced to rise and led out of the club. He looked around, trying to find Reno or Rude in vain.

"Where are we going…?"

"Somewhere more private. You look like you could use some fun, Yazoo."

He swallowed the ever-growing lump in his throat as he was met with the cool night air, his hand being firmly held in her tiny but tight grasp. "What about Reno?"

"Oh don't worry about him. He's either getting drunk or laid or both."

He frowned, not sure of what was happening and why it was happening so quickly and before he had a chance to protest he was pushed into the backseat of a car and immediately an insistent mouth pressed up against him as Beth laid her curvy body atop his.

He grunted softly into her mouth as she invaded his own with a rabid, hungry tongue, his awareness of how needy women could be heightening as he lay there, both disgusted in the entire ordeal and helplessly turned on. Before he knew what he was doing he felt himself reach up and firmly grip her shapely hips, tilting his head up into the needy kiss with his newly awakened desire.

Beth worked quickly then, nearly tearing his shirt open as she was forced to take a moment to admire the perfectly toned and perfectly pale chest now exposed and all hers for the taking. Running her hands down the built abdomen, she leaned in to trail messy kisses down the perfect stomach, lipstick smearing all over the pale flesh.

Yazoo shut his eyes tightly, his face burning with shameless want as he involuntarily bucked from underneath her. A part of him wished that this would stop before it went too far but a larger part of him wished to see where his killer's body could take him. How much pleasure he could feel in acts such as these.

Beth paused at the obvious bulge jutting out of the denim pants of the silver haired male. She gently probed at the head before wasting no time at all to unzip the pants and slide them down along with the male's plaid boxers, finally revealing the utterly beautiful, circumcised manhood that seemed to throb with need.

Yazoo almost gasped at he was exposed. Never before had anyone seen him naked or even close to it besides the scientists and his brothers, of course. He was quite reserved and just then, something inside of him seemed to snap. He yanked his jeans back up and quickly zipped up before rising to a sitting position and shaking his pretty head.

"No. This isn't right. I don't want you to touch me. Ever." With that said, he left the baffled young woman in the car seat as he quickly made his way back out and eyed the nightclub wearily.

Several guys who had seen him come out of the car looking as flushed as he was now snickered and whistled, obviously assuming all of the wrong things.

He ignored them and contemplated on going back inside and finding the others but what good would that do? They didn't care. It was all about having fun for them. He couldn't believe that people enjoyed such things. He glanced down at his dying hard on in disgust, thoroughly irritated with the world and himself.

A slight breeze caught him as he folded his arms across his chest, not bothering to rebutton the shirt, as he truly was irritated. His mako green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark wandered over the surroundings and the people. If things had been different, this planet would not be here right now. He would be with his brothers and perhaps even Kaa-san. A sudden bout of bitterness struck him full force and he clenched his jaw tightly to try and remain calm.

Feeling light pressure against the back of his leg, he turned around to see a puppy nuzzling its little face into his clean pants. He frowned down at the animal which barked happily and stared back with large, brown, innocent eyes.

"Sparky!"

Glancing up, he spotted a child of about six years of age running up to him and the mutt. His brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't know much about kids but surely it was too late for someone so young to be up and about, especially in a place such as this.

The little blonde haired girl stopped in front on him and tried to reach for the puppy who dashed behind Yazoo's legs and hid there.

"Aww, come on. Stop being such a brat."

Finally deciding to take notice of Yazoo, the girl looked up into his frightening eyes and gasped a little, fidgeting and smiling sheepishly. "Excuse me Mr, but could you please gimme my Sparky?"

Yazoo glanced down at the mutt who still remained mostly hidden before reaching down with lightening speed and picking him up, being surprisingly gentle as he handed the reluctant canine back over to the girl.

The girl giggled and nuzzled her nose against the puppy's wet one, offering Yazoo a big bright smile. "Thank you, Mr!"

He nodded, glancing behind her to see a worried looking woman approaching.

The little girl turned around and beamed. "I found him, mommy. He was hiding behind this Mr. with the silver hair and pretty green eyes."

Yazoo arched his neat little brow at the description of himself, marveling at how pretty always came up.

The worried looking woman offered him a thankful smile, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you. Sorry if they caused you any trouble, so hard to manage kids these days."

"It was no problem at all," he found himself replying.

He would never have expected the little girl to do what she did next as she wrapped her tiny arms around his slim waist in an appreciative hug before waving and skipping off.

He watched them leave, frowning in confusion at all of the strange emotions and thoughts flooding his already troubled mind. Humans were odd beings. Very odd.

The shrill sound of his cell phone cut off his train of thought so he answered it, somehow managing a polite hello.

"Yazoo, where the hell are you, man?"

He scowled, resisting the urge to spew forth insults and hang up but somehow he felt a lot more calm than he initially had been. "Outside."

"Well what the fuck are you doin' out there, yo? Listen, don't move. I'm coming."

"Why?" Yazoo asked almost bitterly, "Wouldn't you rather have fun with your little whores and endless supply of foul booze?"

There was a long period of silence before Reno's voice came through, loud and clear and true. "No. I'd rather be with you."

Yazoo blinked, thinking he had misheard though the burning in his already flushed cheeks was proof enough that he hadn't.

"Stay put, alright?"

"Alright," he replied hanging up and slipping the phone back into his pocket as he awaited the Turk's presence, having calmed down completely now. No. This wasn't a bad night at all.

---------------------------------------------

"Will you stay a bit?"

Reno hesitated at the door, looking around at the empty, cozy looking surroundings of the apartment. He had brought the uncomfortable clone back home like a good little Turk and hadn't planned on staying put but the look Yazoo was favouring him with, he just couldn't say no to that face.

He nodded, locking the door behind him and sauntering into the living room.

Yazoo watched him, silently grateful, for some odd reason he didn't wish to be alone that night. He glanced into his neat kitchen, debating on whether to heat up the Chinese takeout.

"Are you hungry?" he called out to Reno.

"Nah."

Reno was surprisingly sober for one of their days off. He almost felt bad for tearing him away from his fun. Almost being the key word there.

Making his way into the living room, he sat down beside Reno who was busy flipping through TV channels rapidly. Yazoo didn't watch much television himself. He spent most days working out or reading. The startling sound of a low moan broke him away from his thoughts as he narrowed his eyes in surprise at the sight on the big screen before him.

A beautiful young woman pleasuring herself on the beach.

He could see the concentration on Reno's face out of the corner of his eye. This was certainly awkward and yet Reno didn't care at all. An odd fellow, indeed.

"I didn't know you sprung for the adult channels too," Reno stated, biting into a thumbnail.

"I didn't," Yazoo replied quickly, eyes glued to the obscene scene on the screen, "It came with the package."

The redhead snorted softly, squirming around in his spot. "Well lucky you. Nice image to fap to, eh?"

The clone's brows creased as he finally turned his head to give Reno an odd look. "Fap?"

"Yeah fap. Ya know, jerk off, beat, masturbate."

Yazoo arched a brow, almost turning his nose up at the mere thought of ever doing such a thing. He gave one of his signature 'hmphs' before rolling those catlike eyes of his. "I can do without the self pleasuring thank you."

"Seriously, yo? You never touch yourself? Not even once?"

Yazoo eyed him in bewilderment, not sure if he ought to shut up in mortification or smack him for the blunt questions. "Of course not. Why would I?"

"Uh…maybe because it feels good?" Reno replied smiling good naturedly, "I do when I can't get off any other way. Everyone does. But I guess you clones weren't designed for such things. Coulda fooled me though what with that body of yours. It was meant to be felt."

Yazoo blushed furiously, quickly dropping his gaze down to his lap.

Reno noticed, snickering a little. "Relax, yo. Just a compliment and don't worry princess, I ain't gay."

"Don't call me princess and I…I never said you were."

Reno nodded, scratching behind his ear. "What about you, eh? Didn't look too interested in Beth there. You like the cock or something?"

Yazoo frowned, not sure of how to answer that. He had never been attracted to anyone so really, he couldn't say. "No. I...don't like anyone. I'm not…"

Reno studied him, leaning in slightly in an obvious attempt to get him to meet his gaze.

Yazoo looked up, eyeing the Turk questioningly.

Reno smiled a rather sweet smile, somewhat intoxicated but sober for the most part. "What about me, Yazoo? You think I'm hot? Would you fuck me?"

A blush so furious that it threatened to scorch stole Yazoo's entire body, making him tingle. His eyes widened to a questionable point as he all but gaped at Reno, shaking his head in shock. "What…um…"

Reno smirked, stretching in his spot in a catlike movement that was usually reserved for someone like Yazoo.

Some of his shirt had ridden up; giving Yazoo a nice view of an adorable looking belly button against toned and pale, smooth skin. He bit his lower lip, looking back up at Reno's face.

Reno was still smiling as he ran his fingers through his unkempt locks. "It's okay to say yes, eh? I ain't gonna tell the world. Lotsa people would fuck me. Should start a club. I'd get to all of 'em eventually."

Yazoo didn't know what to say so he simply shut up and stared at the TV screen, which supplied his eyes with several naked women, a sight he took no interest in whatsoever.

Reno yawned and rested his head on the armrest of the couch, eyeing the screen tiredly. "Hey, Yazoo…"

"Hm…?" Yazoo asked watching him, somewhat warmed by the adorable sight of the sleepy looking Turk. He appeared so childlike then that the clone got a pretty accurate image of what Reno must have looked like as a child.

"Mind if I crash here tonight? Too tired to drive home."

Yazoo looked back at the TV, very comfortable then. "No. I don't mind. Stay as long as you like."

Reno nodded, smiling faintly. "Thanks, man."

Yazoo kept his gaze focused on the adult programming, a much gentler and welcome flush taking him this time around. "You're welcome, Reno."

---------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

The melancholy feeling simply could not be shaken as Cloud found himself at the familiar Healin Lodge, there for business and nothing more. After having received several messages from Reno to report there, he had decided that the Turk's annoying voice had taken up enough voice mail space. How he had gotten his cell number he would never know.

Parking his bike with practiced ease, he took a moment to eye his surroundings, a visible shadow crossing his serious face as he hopped off and made his way towards man made structures. Upon entering he was immediately greeted with a familiar smug face. A face he could have done without seeing for the rest of his days.

"Well look who finally decided to show up. Damn you're slow, Strife. Or are you just tryna mess with our heads, eh?"

Cloud eyed the redhead blankly, never really in the mood for Reno's pointless banter. "What do you want with me?"

"Pft. Don't flatter yourself, blondie. It ain't me who wanted you here. I only follow orders," Reno informed promptly, leaning back against a conveniently placed table.

Cloud kept his temper in check though he had to fight every impulse to keep from smacking Reno unconscious right there and then. Just as he was about to question him further, he spotted another known figure clad in only the finest of apparel approaching with another dark suited Turk following suit.

"Cloud Strife."

The blond remained silent, not bothering to greet the president. Some grudges never died.

Rufus nodded as if he understood all and looked towards his Turks before resting his gaze on Cloud. "You fought a great battle, Cloud. How have you been these past few months?"

"Cut the pleasantries and tell me why I was called here," Cloud shot impatiently. He didn't wish to discuss his past, especially not with the likes of these folk. Shinra scum.

Rufus widened his eyes though he wasn't at all surprised by the response. "Patience is a virtue."

Cloud shifted his weight impatiently, shooting the blond a dirty look until he was once again cut off as he recognized the figure who had walked through the door. He froze then, every muscle in his body tensing as he took in the silver hair, the angry mako green eyes, and the feminine face. All that belonged to a deadly gunner.

Yazoo gritted his even teeth at the sight of the blond, his predatory, killer instincts immediately taking effect as he drew his weapon and pointed it at the male who in turn drew his sword, both moves executed with lightning like swiftness.

"Murderer."

"Whoa! Easy, yo," Reno replied interjecting as he took it upon himself to come between the foes, "Let's not get our panties in a bunch. Love and peace? Or…how about we be civil?"

The two young men seemed not to hear as they continued to glare at one another with pure anger and hatred, the tension in the room so thick that it could be cut with a butter knife.

"Murderer," Yazoo repeated, nearly hissing and spitting at Cloud's feet, "Come to finish off the job? You may have taken Kadaj but I will not fall."

Rufus watched with a keen eye, his silence only apparent to Tseng who stood beside him.

"I didn't kill, Kadaj. I could have, but I didn't," Cloud replied, his tone as flat as ever though if one truly knew him they might have been able to detect the guilt in his voice.

"Liar," Yazoo spat, green eyes blazing, "He was 18. 18, you bastard." He barely felt the gentle, reassuring squeeze that Reno had offered his tense shoulder as he was simply too furious to process much.

Cloud had no reply to that and though his grip on his sword remained firm he felt himself relenting a little. What good would any more bloodshed do? He had had enough of that. He just wanted peace. Why couldn't they let him have that? He backed up a few steps, his gaze firm but filled with a known kind of sorrow.

"If I could…I'd bring Kadaj back. He was an abused puppet. Nothing more. All three of you were. I'm sorry. But you chose this path, someone had to set things right. Unfortunately that someone was me."

Yazoo continued to glare daggers but little by little he allowed his arm to lower and his finger to release the trigger. Having nothing to say in response, he simply stormed off, boots thudding angrily against the floor.

Cloud lowered his gaze to the floor, regret and shame fully taking force of his emotions. Without another word, he turned to leave, walking off without so much as a goodbye.

Reno looked between the fleeing remnant and blond and simply took off after Yazoo in hopes of calming him down.

Tseng, who had been watching the entire thing in his own bewildered silence, now looked to the president who had a horrifyingly amused and all too knowing look on his face. He swallowed, keeping his mouth shut.

Rufus rubbed at his hairless chin thoughtfully, lightly shaking his head. "Interesting…"

---------------------------------------------

"Yo wait up, man!" Reno was almost panting with the effort of keeping up with the angry remnant who seemed to take absolutely no notice of him. Boy but was he good at ignoring. He wished he could develop such a skill. He had listened to the argument in silence because he knew when and when it wasn't his place to talk. Though that conversation had blown horribly out of proportion, in it he had learned quite a bit about Yazoo and that behind the image of the silent, cold killer there was a grieving young man who would have given anything just to be with his brothers again, the only family he had ever known. He had wanted to comfort Yazoo then, which was odd considering that he himself wasn't exactly the affectionate type and yet it was all that he could think to do. Maybe he was fortunate, after all. He had never known his family so the pain of losing them was nonexistent.

"Aw come on, Princess just wai-… Whoa. Damn." The look on Yazoo's face could have stopped a charging bull then. He coughed, shooting him a sheepish look. "Where you going?"

"None of your business, Turk," the clone replied, jaw clenched.

Reno narrowed his eyes, all the light quickly leaving his face. "Back to that again? Nice. Well, fine. Just don't go and do something you'll regret."

Yazoo scowled, not in the mood for any of this. "Why the heck do you care?"

Reno eyed him, his gaze piercing yet pleasant all the same. He leaned in, his face uncharacteristically serious. "Because, even a guy like me is allowed to give a shit about his friends."

Yazoo twitched at the word usage, limbs freezing as he stared at the Turk. So he considered him to be a friend? The only friends Yazoo had ever had were his brothers. How could someone like Reno ever care about a mere clone such as him? It all confused him and yet, it was so heartwarming to hear.

Glancing up, he shifted his weight from one long leg to another before tugging on the material of Reno's suit jacket. "Come on."

Reno frowned, clearly confused. "Where?"

"To eat, of course. Your skinny form is disgusting me far too much. Do us all a favour and pig out."

Reno frowned further but the easy going look on Yazoo's face was good enough of an explanation for him so he followed the silver haired male to wherever he would take him, not caring where they went, just happy to be able to ease the tension.

---------------------------------------------

One tended to lose track of the time when they had pretty much been out all night, getting as wasted as ever. Perhaps the apocalypse was nearing but lord help the world Yazoo was undoubtedly drunk that night as he and his fellow Shinra 'associate' stumbled their way into his apartment.

A high pitched giggle escaped one of the men as the door finally gave way and opened, something the both of them had been struggling with for a good five minutes.

Yazoo stepped forward, bracing his hands on the door to steady himself as he beckoned Reno inside. As always, he was greeted by a silent and painfully neat place, but there wasn't much that was neat about him tonight. His normally perfect hair now curtained his pretty face even more and he had never bothered to tuck his simple black sweater in. What had possessed him to drink, he would never know but the moment that burning sensation had met his throat, he had decided that he deserved at least one night of recklessness and the cool numbing feeling that booze left one with. And numb he needed to be. It was easier to forget when numb.

Reno had been thrilled of course and obviously surprised at the excess of alcohol the clone had been consuming. When it all came down to it, he realized that Yazoo was just as wild and reckless as he was when he really wanted to be.

They had spent their afternoon together, getting drunk and mumbling about all of Shinra's faults. Time well wasted.

"Staying for the night?" Yazoo asked, squinting under the bright lights of the chandelier he stood under.

Reno swallowed, fidgeting in his spot for no apparent reason. He hesitated for the briefest of moments before nodding his head yes. He might as well have stayed put. Any more driving in his condition and surely there would be an unwanted accident.

Yazoo nodded as well, frowning a bit as he lifted his shirt and proceeded to fan himself. "It's disgustingly hot in here."

Reno blinked, eyeing the exposed stomach of the clone with an odd fascination. He was so pale. He just wanted to reach out and pinch him and had Yazoo not lowered his shirt back down just then he probably would have.

"Feel free to grab any spare clothes you can get your hands on," the silver haired man stated, almost swaying towards his bedroom.

Reno rubbed at his eyes, his vision blurred to a questionable point though still good enough to take in his surroundings. "Nah, yo. I'm good in the suit."

Yazoo turned around, arching his womanly brow and snorting softly. "If you say so. Well…goodnight."

Reno watched him disappear into the room, slightly irritated as he wasn't all that tired himself but he knew how impolite it was to rob one of their rightful sleep so he made his way into the living room without a fuss, all but collapsing onto the couch and catching a late night movie with the volume turned way, way down.

Yazoo slipped out of his clothes with ease despite his current condition, starting to reach for his t-shirt but stopping himself abruptly. It really was too hot and layers would only add to his misery and keep him up all night. He shrugged and slid onto his bed in all of his naked, overheated glory. The sheets felt nice and cool against his burning flesh and he almost sighed with relief. He stretched his limbs out, his silver hair cascading down the edge of the mattress like a waterfall as he was lying dangerously close to the edge. Looking up, he noted the mirror attached to his ceiling and almost laughed out loud. Why Shinra had decided to put that there, he would never know. Did they think he wished to watch while he pleasured himself?

He shook his head, letting forth a tiny chuckle. The thought was so absurd and yet…so appealing that he found himself thinking quite heavily on it. It was dark yes but he could still clearly make out his own lithe figure sprawled out on the bed like some wanton whore. Soon enough Reno's words came back to haunt him. Touching one's self felt good. Did it really? There was only one way to find out.

Bringing up a hand, he slowly slid it down his own sweaty chest; taking a moment to use his fingertips to trace the toned abs he sported. No one had ever touched him like that except for that whore whose name he didn't want to remember. Why was that? Why had he and his brothers been so closed to all else? Blind to all the offered pleasures of life? Shutting his eyes tightly, he trailed his hand through the tiny but soft mess of pubic hair until he reached his own manhood, curling his long fingers around the base. A slight gasp escaped him as he slowly began to slide his curled fingers along the surprisingly long length. Reopening his eyes, he stared up at the shadowy figure he could make out in the mirror above.

Reno had seen enough of whatever movie was on and it really was too hot. It was starting to get to him so he figured he would make his way into Yazoo's room and find himself some lighter attire that wouldn't leave him in a sweaty mess. Rising from his spot, he quickly but quietly made his way down the hall towards the clone's room, noting that the door was not locked. Good man, he thought with a smirk. He halted at the door, about to walk in but stopping dead in his tracks. Moving with even more swiftness, he slid back out of view and swallowed. What had he just seen? Yazoo…naked and masturbating on the bed? No way. Nah. The alcohol was taking its usual affect. No way in hell that he had seen that. Or had he?

Taking a deep breath, he couldn't fight his curiosity and once again let it get the better of him as he peeked in, hardly visible due to the darkness and caught sight of the remnant who was indeed in the middle of pleasuring himself.

Reno bit his lower lip and watched intently, knowing how wrong it was to spy like this but at that moment he didn't care. He noted how the clone's impossibly long body writhed about on the bed, how that hand rapidly and yet smoothly pumped the large manhood.

He could hear his own heartbeat, it sounded unbearably loud in his eardrums. Before he knew what was happening, Yazoo's needy whimper sent an electric jolt through his entire body and made his cock jump in anticipation, stiffening instantly. He winced a bit at the ferocity of his unexpected hard on. What did this mean? That was he was gay? Or just for Yazoo? No. He didn't want to think about that. All he wanted to do then was watch the beautiful clone get off and he had to admit, Yazoo was one sexy fucker. If ever he would have banged a guy, it surely would have been him.

His thoughts were cut off as he took note of the visible strain on the remnant's face as his body arched upwards as smoothly as ever, this single sight along with Yazoo's soft cry of release setting him off and leaving him with his own mess within his boxers.

Yazoo's chest rose and fell rapidly with the force of his release, his flesh stained with his own sticky fluids as his face burned with shameless desire. That had felt good. Almost too good and yet, a large part of him wished it had been someone else who had been pleasuring him. Someone skilled and attractive. Someone who could set his body alight with a mere smirk.

Needing his own form of release, Reno forced himself to tear his gaze away from the gorgeous sight of the spent remnant and quietly made his way back towards the living room.

Yazoo's head slowly turned to the side as he eyed the open door, brushing his thumb over his sensitive nipple and hardening it, earning him a wince of sheer ecstasy heavily coated with need. Need for him to come and take him. He closed his eyes, pale form writhing around on the bed as he murmured his desires into the night.

"Reno…"

---------------------------------------------

"Yazoo…"

"Hm…?" Emerald eyes fluttered open and immediately squinted, watering due to the intensity of the bright light that was seemingly endless. The silver haired male sat up, though in an instant he seemed to be on his feet and standing atop a familiar and tall structure. He frowned, highly confused.

Where was he and just what was going on here?

Dropping his gaze down to his boots, he realized that he was clad in his old leather attire, not a speck of dirt or crease seen. It had been a while since he had last bothered with leather and the remains of his coat surely hadn't magically repaired themselves. Was this Reno's doing?

"Yazoo."

Hearing the voice yet again, he froze in an instant, recognizing it. A voice he would know anywhere. He turned his head to the side and found himself looking into bright green eyes, identical to his own. Time seemed to stop then as he felt his breath catch in his throat. He could not blink for fear of losing the moment he had hoped for, for so long.

"Loz…?"

Loz eyed him as he always did; the serious look apparently etched onto his handsome face. He gave a slow nod of his head, bringing up a muscled arm and resting his gloved hand on Yazoo's slender shoulder.

"Brother, I'm here."

So this was real. The older clone tensed a bit at the familiar feel of his brother's touch. How long had he waited for this? Countless memories flooded his mind. He shook his head, shooting the buff male a confused look.

"Ha-how are you…I mean…you…you…"

"Died?" Loz finished, eyeing his nii-san with a sad little smile, a smile so sad that Yazoo barely had it in him to go on looking, "I did die. That day sealed out fate, didn't it, Yazoo? I'm sorry. I lost you. I couldn't feel you anymore so I gave up. I stopped clinging and left you. We lost touch, brother. I wish we hadn't. I wish I could be by your side again."

Yazoo felt his eyes sting and threaten to tear. True, he had never really actually cried in years and even now he had it in him to hold back but being there with Loz, his deceased brother, his best friend…it just wasn't fair. He wished more than anything that he could be with him and Kadaj again. The silver haired trio who had once been inseparable and now…

He rested his pained gaze on his brother, trying to find the right words though in such situations they rarely came. "I'm sorry, Loz. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. We were…a unit. All of us, we should have lived, together. I…I miss you, Loz."

Loz, who had always been the sensitive one of the trio, could not fight back his tears as they spilled forth onto his pale cheeks. 

Yazoo reached up, wiping at the sad face. "Don't cry, Loz."

Without any real indication, the weeping giant threw his arms around his slender sibling and embraced him tightly, attempting to choke back several sobs.

Yazoo closed his eyes and reached up to gently stroke his brother's silky hair in a soothing manner, something he had done often in his younger years. He really had been the only one who could every successfully comfort Loz. His big softie of a brother. If he could have, he would have remained on that rooftop forever, eternally holding Loz in his arms. Keeping him safe. But there was something he needed to know.

"Loz…where is Kadaj?"

Slowly getting himself under control, the large male pulled away and stared at his brother in silence.

Yazoo eyed him, a pleading look on his normally blank face. "Please, brother…tell me he's alright and that he's finally found some peace. Tell me he's safe."

Loz blinked, smiling a little. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Yazoo furrowed his brows in confusion and simply looked to where Loz was pointing, eyes widening in surprise at the familiar diminutive figure who stood by the edge of the rooftop, his back turned to them as his short hair blew about in the unrelenting wind.

He swallowed, eyeing Loz for a moment before taking careful steps to approach the leader of their broken trio, his baby brother.

"Kadaj…?"

The youngest clone's shoulders rose as he took his time in turning around, half of his youthful face forever obscured by fine locks of silver hair.

Yazoo couldn't help but tilt his head in amazement as he had found himself doing many times in the past each time he got a glimpse of Kadaj's face.

His brother was the most beautiful of all creatures. He possessed a childlike beauty, so much more delicate and pure than his own. His eyes held a longing and passion that drew people in and his lips pursed in a manner that left people doting and questioning and always wanting more. Kadaj was angelic. His little brother. But he and Loz had never shared the same closeness with him as they did with each other for he was the leader and with such a title came solitary vibes that could be ignored. Forever the lone wolf who had preferred to listen to the voices in his head than to ever converse with the brothers. But still, there was no denying that he was loved.

Yazoo blinked, pulled away from his thoughts as he felt Loz come up from behind and rest his heavy but welcoming hand on his shoulder.

It felt right this way. The silver haired men reunited but they all knew that nothing was the same. Life and death separated them and the eldest of the trio would be left with nothing more than memories until he too joined the lifestream.

It was Kadaj who broke the heavy silence next. "I know that you feel guilty, Yazoo. I know that you feel as if you've failed us and that we as unit failed Kaa-san but fret not. Loz and I have found that what we always longed for…peace. It's just a shame that you can't join us but believe me brother, some day you will and we'll be there, waiting for you."

Loz nodded in agreement.

Yazoo felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his weakening shoulders. He looked between his brothers, smiling an actual smile. "I'll find you two some day."

"And we'll be waiting, Yazoo…"

The sun had begun to rise and soon the world would be bathed in light, Yazoo realized, suddenly finding himself seated on a bed.

His head snapped around to attention as he took in the surroundings of his room. Nervous eyed darted all about, trying to find an explanation though they received none. He was naked, he realized and in bed, the only thing covering his modesty was a white sheet.

He shook his head disbelievingly. Had it all been a dream? No. It couldn't have been. It had felt so real. So incredibly real. He remained seated; head hung low as several strands of silver got in his face.

"Ey, princess. Rise and shine."

Reno stood by the door, awake early as it was a workday and he wasn't in the mood to get an earful from Tseng. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the fact that the remnant was naked. Not exactly a simple task. But something was wrong. He wasn't met with the usual 'don't call me princess' retort. Yazoo was sort of hunched over and he was the one who claimed to hate bad posture, always lecturing Reno on it.

The Turk frowned, cautiously approaching the bed where the remnant sat, not moving. He leaned in, trying to get a better look at Yazoo's face though he couldn't see much due to the hair being in the way.

"Yo, Yazoo. Hey…you alright, yo?"

Yazoo couldn't fight it then. Months of holding back, years of sorrow and disappointment, unfulfilled desires, broken dreams; it all came crumbling down before him in a horrible mess. He looked up into Reno's warm blue eyes, tears already formed in his own and now streaking down his pale face.

Reno pulled back slightly, shocked into silence. Yazoo, Mr. serious was actually crying. He felt a weird tightening in his chest then. Something about the clone's tears made him real uneasy. He felt…pain. A pain he couldn't quite understand himself. He didn't like to see Yazoo in pain, he realized. Not one little bit. It hurt like something else he'd never felt before.

Seating himself on the edge of the bed, he reached out and gently wrapped his arms around the younger male's trembling form, pulling him close and allowing him to rest his head against his chest. Would he protest? No.

Yazoo seemed to want this more than anything as he melted into the warmth of Reno's arms, burying his face into the flat chest of the Turk.

No words seemed appropriate at the moment so Reno simply shut up and held the remnant, unknowingly pressing his lips to the top of his head and gently rocking the body as if he were holding an unhappy child. But that's how it felt now. He was holding someone young and vulnerable. Someone he cared for. Someone he didn't ever want to see in pain. Yazoo meant a lot to him and he couldn't figure out why.

He pushed his thoughts aside and closed his eyes, just relishing in the peaceful moment where even someone like Yazoo could find comfort in him. A feeling he would not trade for anything in the world. Not a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stole a few lyrics from 12 Stones. Thought they fit well. Eheh. :P**

---------------------------------------------

The thick scent of cigarette smoke surrounded the area in which Reno was currently situated. If bars were lumped into categories, this one certainly would have stood alone. It was a place where the heaviest of drinkers went. A place where broken souls littered the stools, staring blankly into space as they chugged away at whatever intoxicating poison was set before them.

Reno had come across the place in his teen years. Years he had long abandoned recalling. But some days when memories simply refused to leave him alone he would come along and take his usual seat in a corner where the same old bartender was both happy and saddened to serve him.

Nimble fingers toyed with the rim of the glass filled with horribly strong whiskey, a substance only a veteran drinker like him could get down without completely passing out. He was an alcoholic and he knew it but nothing anyone said could make him stop drinking himself into oblivion. It was the best release he could find and easier to come by than drugs.

Leaning back in his spot, he found himself reflecting on life, something that rarely occurred but did all the same. Had his life been one big disappointment thus far? All of those years spent on the streets, unloved and unwanted and then more years as nothing more than a killer with his own whacked out style. Never had he experienced the things he so often heard of. Education, love, even heartache.

Grief had a way of finding people but he had his own little shield that worked for the most part. He could not remember the last time he had shed a tear. He could not remember the last time he had felt truly passionate about something. What kind of a man was he?

They called him heartless, a bastard, a womanizer, a drunk, a druggie, money hungry, an abusive punk, a worthless being. He didn't really care. Words were just words. Sticks and stones as the saying went. And yet, he felt a slight alarming feeling always creep over him as he questioned the validity of such insults, knowing full well that they weren't far from the truth at all. That hurt, he would admit. But only a little.

Lifting the glass, he took a moderately large swig, squinting a bit as the fire thoroughly coated his throat. His thoughts wandered then, thinking about the people in his life.

Rude, the large, silent giant. He could say without a fuss that he indeed was his best friend and that he would die for him in a heartbeat. No questions asked. They were more than just partners; Rude was the only one who seemed to give a shit about him. Rude knew him inside and out, like the brother he never had. Rude somehow always had his back when no one else bothered with him. Yeah, Rude was definitely his brother from another mother.

Tseng, the leader of their elite group. Sure, he was a good man who had earned Reno's respect long ago but they would never have a relationship that went beyond business. It just wouldn't happen. They had nothing to say to each other.

And the newest addition, the stuck up clone he had found buried under rubble.

Reno tensed a bit, taking another swallow as he thought of the remnant. Not too long ago Reno's only intent had been to murder the girly man but even then he couldn't deny that he had felt something. Something about Yazoo had confused, intrigued and infuriated him all at once. He wanted to tear him to shreds but keep him alive as well. But, he had followed orders and closed his mind then and now things were much, much more complicated. Yazoo had survived and as much as Reno liked to ignore and deny it, he knew deep down that they had developed a bond of some sort. A bond strong enough to allow Reno to realize that Yazoo was important to him and he couldn't stand the thought of him suffering. They were coworkers, they were friends but there was more to it than that wasn't there?

Yes. There definitely was more to their relationship. But Reno would rather not have thought too much on the subject as he truly feared whatever answers he might have received in the process. Better to just let things be.

Taking one last gulp, he downed the drink and rose to his feet, his eyes bloodshot and yet, anyone who would have looked into the pools of blue then would have sworn that he was sober. Taking in a shaky breath, he made his way out of the bar as quietly as he had made his way in.

_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight and I know I need you in my life…_

---------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday, 'lena."

The petite blonde female pouted a bit. "You're late. As usual."

Reno grinned, shifting his weight as he darted his gaze about the large hall, filled with people. "Heh, surprised you noticed I wasn't here with all these guests. Knew you had a crush on me."

Elena rolled her eyes. "You wish."

Rude handed her the specially gift wrapped presents and then proceeded to head towards a table occupied by tons of women where she promptly followed.

Reno noticed and shook his head, snickering a bit as he looked over his shoulder at the remnant who seemed to be using him as a shield of some sort. "You can stop hiding now. She's gone."

Yazoo frowned, smoothing his suede black dress shirt down. "I wasn't hiding and why am I here? She doesn't like me."

Reno sighed, turning around to face him. "Because you work for Shinra and I wasn't about to leave you all alone when there's a Turk party goin' on. Turk parties are always bitchin', yo. And maybe you'll find some attractive woman…or women and finally get laid."

The silver haired male dealt the Turk the flattest look that he could currently muster up. "Fat chance."

Reno shrugged, immediately making his way towards the bar.

Yazoo watched him leave; sighing a bit as he himself found a deserted table and took a seat. He could feel the eyes on him, some practically drilling a hole into the back of his head. Apparently people held perpetual grudges if you tried to end the planet. Oh well, he didn't care. He would stay for a couple of hours out of respect for Elena and then leave whether Reno liked it or not. He doubted that he would noticed, surely some skank would catch his eye and then the world would go blurry for him as sex and booze would haunt the night.

Only a few days ago had he been wrapped tightly into the Turk's welcoming arms, feeling more safe and secure and warm than he had in a long time. It was embarrassing that he had allowed such emotion to show through and yet, Reno's comfort had been needed.

Now that Loz was gone, Reno was probably his best friend, Yazoo realized, stretching out his long legs from underneath the table. His smug, amusing, easygoing friend. Odd how they had once been mortal enemies. Fate worked in strange ways.

Though something about the redhead bothered him. His life before Shinra seemed to be one big blank. He never talked about it and if possible, he was more closed up than Yazoo himself. It was as if he hid all of his pain behind false joy. Sometimes he could almost swear that he had seen a great emptiness in the Turk's eyes but then, Reno never really allowed himself to be studied so thoroughly. If it were his place, he would definitely have asked about his life before Shinra. He supposed that the only one who knew much of anything about Reno was Rude. He would never admit it out loud but he envied their relationship. They were always together and shared a strong bond that went far beyond work partners. A bond that he had once shared with Loz.

Yazoo lowered his head, several locks of silver spilling over his shoulders.

"Are you okay there, sir?"

The clone lifted his head to put a face to the soft-spoken voice and spotted a girl of about 18 who seemed to be bussing tables. She looked clean and out of place there in her black and white work clothes, dark hair falling in her bright blue eyes. Why she was concerning herself with him, he didn't understand.

"I'm fine."

She nodded, grabbing a water pitcher and pouring it into a glass before placing it in front of him. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you."

Nodding once more, she offered a polite little smile before glancing around, chewing on her lower lip. "I don't mean to pry but is there a reason that you're seated alone?"

Yazoo shrugged, not bothered by her obvious attempt at striking up a conversation which was odd enough in itself. He normally didn't like to speak with others. "Not really. Don't exactly like to socialize."

"Oh. Well no harm there."

He nodded, eyeing her curiously. Her face held no signs of discomfort. None he could detect anyways. She seemed perfectly content and innocent, nothing he expected to see in a girl of her age.

She smiled once again. "I'm Alex by the way. And you're Yazoo, I know. I saw you walk in with Reno."

He widened his eyes, surprised at how informed she was. Not many actually knew his name. He was just the Sephiroth clone to the world. Hojo's experiment. Jenova's puppet.

"So you know Reno then?"

She shook her head, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her pierced ear. "Not personally but I wish I did."

Yazoo narrowed his eyes, recognizing the look on her face with his own inner amusement. A crush. She had a crush on Reno. How sweet. Her and the rest of the female population. Trying his best to hide the smile that threatened to creep up on his face, he shifted around in his seat.

"Well, go speak with him then. He's pleasant enough."

"Oh no," she replied quickly, "I could never. Reno's…much too…busy for my pointless banter."

The clone tilted his head to the side, enamored by her shyness as he noted the barest hint of a flush that had taken her cheeks.

"Excuse me, I should get back to work now," she stated, offering a weak smile before pushing her table along.

Frowning at her sudden exit, he scanned the area until he spotted Reno who had a girl propped up on a table and was attacking her mouth in earnest. He shook his head at the sight, brows twitching as several people along with himself watched the Turk do what he did best. He wouldn't be surprised if they got it on right then and there. Reno didn't seem to mind an audience and there seemed to be quite a few voyeurs about.

He didn't know why but the sight irritated him to no end. He had half a mind to walk over and smack the Turk upside the head but he knew better. He straightened his posture considerably as Rude neared, a drink in hand.

Rude halted a few feet away, leaning back against the table while following Yazoo's gaze, a knowing look stealing his face though it went undetected under his shades. "Hey."

Yazoo nodded in greeting, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from Reno and his nameless slut.

"Enjoying yourself?" the stoic Turk asked, the sarcasm clear despite the flatness of his tone.

Yazoo snorted softly, shaking his head. "Not in the least."

Rude nodded once more, expecting such a response.

The clone's eyes wandered over the large dance floor that was littered with several people, the concentration on his face clear as a particularly hypnotizing beat took the sound system.

"But I will now."

Rude watched in silence as the remnant rose to his feet, slowly and gracefully making his way towards the crowded floor, appearing to move with the wind.

People seemed to stop what they were doing and make way for this dangerous, beautiful creature and look on in awe as he began to move and sway in time to the music, each of his movements timed perfectly and as graceful as ever. He was like a cat who had all the right moves and agility in the world.

Rude could not believe what he was seeing. Yazoo. The deadly clone dancing. He looked to the side and spotted Reno who had stopped frenching and now had his eyes fixed on Yazoo, the look on his face all too clear to him; sheer want.

Reno couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Yazoo was perfect in every way. The way he moved, it was as if the song had come to life and was coursing through his veins as he danced, the sight of him hypnotizing, intoxicating, sexual.

Fresh sweat broke out onto Yazoo's flushed face as he danced the night away, his song ending sooner than the crowd wanted but soon enough for him. Reopening his eyes, he was surprised at the loud round of applause that he was met with. Scanning his eyes over the area, he quickly made his way towards the nearest exit, ignoring the cries of women who wished to dance with him as he really wanted to be out of the spotlight. He needed air and rest and peace. Yes. He was tired. So very tired.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey, princess…"

Yazoo blinked, slowly sinking back into consciousness as he stared up at the smiling face of the Turk, trying to remember what had happened.

He had gone home, collapsed onto the couch and fallen asleep within moments. And now Reno was here to check up on him? Right.

He frowned, despite his exhaustion, sitting up. "Don't call me princess."

"That was some show you put on," Reno replied, clearly impressed, "Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that? All the ladies came up to me and Rude and started askin' about you."

Yazoo shook his head, sighing a little as he all but sunk back into his comfortable chair. "I didn't know myself. It was a spur of the moment thing. The music…called to me and I…followed…"

Reno widened his eyes, favouring the clone with an admiring look. "Is that so? Nice. Well, I'm sorry for wakin' you."

"It's fine," Yazoo replied stretching out his legs and tossing his hair over his shoulder. He blinked, looking over Reno's shoulder to perhaps find others. "Where's Rude?"

"Still at the party. I left early cause well, yeah. Wasn't feelin' it. 'lena will forgive me."

"You weren't feeling it?" Yazoo asked arching a brow, "Well, you sure seemed to be feeling a whole lot of something with that brunette."

Reno stared for a moment before breaking out into a laughing fit that left Yazoo both baffled and miffed. He snickered helplessly, trying to get himself under control. "Oh man, you were watching too? Sound kinda jealous there. Eh?"

Yazoo scoffed, looking away as he thought up a worthy retort. "In your dreams, Turk. It just wasn't very polite to make out at you coworker's birthday party."

"Yeah well, I ain't exactly a polite guy."

Yazoo had no reply to this as he watched Reno rise to his feet and head out onto the balcony, surely because he wanted to smoke. He flared his nostrils irritably and debated on whether or not to follow him. He was very comfortable in his spot and would easily have fallen asleep again but ditching his guest seemed impolite as well so he followed him out, folding his arms across his chest.

Sure enough, Reno had lit up and was now puffing away with lady cancer clamped firmly between his even teeth.

Yazoo turned away from the sight, taking a moment to admire the spectacular view. The planet sure had its flaws but there was no denying the beauty this place had to offer, Yazoo thought as he noted all of the bright lights of the city below.

A light breeze caught the strands of hair around Yazoo's face and blew them about though he did much to ignore it.

Reno watched the clone in silence, noting how he seemed to look even prettier under the moonlight. Why was this guy so attractive? It bothered him to no end.

"It's odd, isn't it?"

Reno blinked, trying to focus. "What is?"

"The fact that if things had gone as planned, this planet wouldn't be here right now. We…wouldn't be here right now," Yazoo replied in a patient, distant voice.

Reno stiffened a bit, giving a careless nod of his head. "Sure, I guess. But um, I'm glad they didn't go as planned."

Yazoo turned his head, resting a sharp eye on Reno. "Oh?"

"Yeah," the redhead began, not bothering to look away as smoke blew out of his reddened nostrils, "Cause if they had gone as planned, you and I wouldn't be what we are now."

Yazoo's gaze softened considerably though he looked somewhat alarmed, almost desperate as he took a small step towards Reno. "And what are we…?"

Reno smiled a surprisingly gentle smile, spitting the cig out and off of the balcony where it would hit the ground. He stepped forward, quickly closing the distance between him and the remnant. Leaning in, he gently brushed the beyond silky hair aside and pressed his lips to clone's ear.

Yazoo shivered at the touch.

"I'm hungry…"

Yazoo pulled back and stared in bewilderment as the Turk made his way back inside without another word. He folded his arms across his chest, not sure of what had just happened but not completely lost either. He was both pleased and infuriated as he shook his head, silently making his way back inside as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stole some lyrics again but this time by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. ;**

---------------------------------------------

The shadow of the old abandoned warehouse seemed to linger over each being that passed by it. It was an old building that had long ago lost its charm, now nothing but a large area of waste that would soon be torn down.

The Turks looked on in slight disgust, not too keen on having to go inside as the place was no doubt a breeding ground for dust and mold but they complained not for this sort of dirty work was exactly what they had been paid for.

They had gotten orders from Rufus that a large scandal was afoot and tonight it would be put to an end Shinra style, so the Turks had come fully armed and ready to do what they did best.

One man stood apart from the suited people, as he was clad in something more appropriate for his preferred style. His silver hair seemed to shine brighten than the moon as it cascaded down his back.

Rufus had made it clear that Yazoo was to come along too, stating that his inhuman skill could come in handy for who knew how many armed men were about?

Velvet Nightmare in place, the clone idly tapped the gun with his gloved fingers, awaiting the go ahead from Tseng who was doing a fair job of having the surrounding areas searched thoroughly.

Reno yawned, tapping his thigh with the usual EMR as he cracked his neck irritably. "Can we get this over with, yo? I got places to be."

Elena rolled her eyes at his impatience, placing her hands on her hips as she watched the leader intently, Rude doing the same.

"Alright," Tseng began, "President Shinra said to split up so we could cover more ground. Elena, I need you to come with me."

Though he tried his best to listen to the dark haired male, Yazoo found himself highly distracted as he studied the menacing looking structure, his nose wrinkling of its own accord. He felt no fear, just slight weariness.

Just then, something caught his sharp eye, causing him to freeze. The silhouette of a large man, somewhat familiar but rather difficult to see due to the darkness and shadowing.

His eyes nearly popped out his head as he noted the silver hair, a sharp whisper escaping his lips. "Loz."

Without any indication, he ran forward and straight into the building, leaving the others stunned.

"What is he doing?" Tseng asked infuriated, "Yazoo! Come back."

"He'll get himself killed," Elena replied, obviously underestimating his skill in combat.

Soon enough the clone disappeared into the building.

Reno shook his head, lowering his gaze to his boots as he spat. "Fuckin' waste…" With that said, he too took off after the clone.

"Reno! St-… Just what the hell is happening here?" Tseng asked in annoyance. His protests were immediately cut off by the impossibly large explosion, blowing the warehouse to bits as flames rose.

The Turks were thrown back immediately, falling hard.

Tseng sat up as soon as he hit the ground, grimacing in pain and coughing at the sudden rising smoke. His eyes widened in alarm as he spotted Reno's unmoving form.

Rude had already run forth to collect his partner and bring him back to safety. He slapped the redhead's soot covered cheeks gently; knowing that the force of the blast had probably just knocked him out and not killed him.

Soon enough Reno coughed, opening his eyes and shaking his head to regain some focus. He sat up abruptly, eyeing the burning remains of the building, the horror on his face all too apparent.

"Yazoo!"

For a moment, no one spoke but like the stubborn dolt that he was Reno found himself running forward again, ignoring the cries of his fellow Turks. All he could really hear now was the sound of his heartbeat, too loud for him to bear. Stupid remnant. Why did he have to go and run in like that? What a waste. What did he expect to find when he ventured into the flaming abyss? The clone's charred remains? The thought was too horrible. It made his blood run cold.

He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened in sheer astonishment at the sight of the remnant hobbling out, coughing and sputtering in earnest. He was a visual mess but from what Reno could make out, he was perfectly fine. Oh but blessed be these miracles that came their way.

Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity until Yazoo fell forth and sunk into unconsciousness, the world going mercifully black.

---------------------------------------------

His head ached like nothing else, he realized as the world slowly came into focus. Where was he? Ah, the hospital, of course. He recognized the room where he had spent his time healing not too long ago. Eyeing his body, he noted that the skin just above his eyebrow had been bandaged and that his arm was once again in a sling. Another healing process.

He sighed, bothered by the reasoning behind his foolish move. He could have sworn that he had seen Loz in that warehouse. But that was impossible, wasn't it? He didn't really know. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Sitting up slowly, he watched as three of the Turks made their way into the room, Reno noticeably absent, followed by the president who all held grave looks on their faces.

Tseng spoke up, stern but polite. "How are you feeling?"

Yazoo swallowed, his throat feeling as dry as sandpaper though he managed a fine.

"What you did is almost unforgivable, Yazoo. It was foolish, reckless and very dangerous. We all could have died. The proper scanning had not been done. If you had simply waited, we would have detected the bomb soon enough as we have the technology to do so. But you went ahead anyways. What on Earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

Yazoo could feel all eyes on him as he was scolded and lectured like some disobedient brat. He had it coming, he knew. He had endangered everyone's lives in the worst way but he couldn't tell them why. It was stupid. They wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry," he managed, keeping his head lowered, "I don't know what I was thinking. I'll deal with whatever consequences there are willingly."

Tseng nodded sternly before taking his leave, the other Turks following.

Rufus cast his serious eyes on the clone as he studied him, shaking his head. "You ought to be more careful, Yazoo. It would be tragic to lose someone as valuable as you."

Yazoo lifted his head to eye the president.

Rufus smiled slightly, turning around to leave.

Yazoo breathed in deeply as he glanced about the gloomy looking room. He was tired of hospitals. All he wanted was to go home and rest and shower. So he did just that, managing to 'borrow' a bike and ride home one-handed.

Upon entering his apartment, he was greeted by the thick scent that he dreaded so much. Cigarette smoke. He frowned, wondering where the smell was coming from as he made his way into the living room, surprised to find Reno leaning against the table, eyeing him hard.

Yazoo got a good long look at the Turk who was still covered with soot and his hair wilder than ever. He noted the cold look in the redhead's eyes, swallowing. "Reno…how are you doing?"

Reno continued to eye him, not moving as ash gathered around the smoldered cig, eventually dropping to the ground.

Yazoo lowered his gaze to the cigarette and followed Reno's fingers as he put it out on a nearby ashtray. He bit his lower lip, fidgeting a bit under Reno's piercing gaze.

The Turk stepped forward, halting but a few feet away from the clone who was beginning to sweat. Without warning, he dealt the silver haired male a swift backhand with a good amount of force.

Yazoo's head rocketed to the side as his mouth fell open in shock. His pale cheek burned a flaming red as he slowly turned his neck back and gaped at Reno questioningly, eyes wide with alarm.

"Reno…?"

"Shut up," he ordered calmly, beginning to circle around the stunned male, "You, princess, are an idiot. Moron. Complete nimrod."

Yazoo stiffened at the sudden rush of insults, too confused to be truly angry or hurt.

Reno licked at his lower lip, retrieving his EMR and tapping the clone's shoulder sharply. "You wanna be a dumbass and kill yourself? Well that's fine, Yazoo. S'all good. But if you think for a second that I'ma let you do it in front of me then seriously, man, you have some fuckin' nerve."

Yazoo looked up, realization slowly dawning on him. Reno was pissed off and with good reason. He opened his mouth to apologize but was instantly hushed by the Turk's firm hand on his mouth.

"Not another word, princess. Do you have any idea what you did? How fucking badly you scared me? Yeah. I'll admit it. Reno the Turk was scared. He was fucking terrified. Do you know why?"

Yazoo could only shake his head as his mouth was still covered, eyes locked on the Turk's saddened face.

Reno came close, lowering his hand to the clone's neck and gently holding the side as his voice softened considerably. "Because he thought he had finally lost his princess to his own insanity. And a life without his princess just ain't the same, don't you agree you fucking chick with a dick?"

Yazoo felt his knees threaten to give. Never before had he been more touched in his young life. Reno cared so much…it was heartwarming. He had an odd way of showing it but he did and Yazoo could not have been anymore thankful then.

He eyed the handsome redhead for what seemed like forever before wrapping his good arm around him and pulling him in a for a much needed embrace, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the male's pierced ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Reno stiffened at the sudden embrace, hesitating for a moment before all but burying his face into the crook of Yazoo's neck, sighing contently. "I swear, Yazoo…if anything ever happened to you, I'd fucking…just…please don't go…"

Yazoo felt his heart practically swell with joy as he tightened his hold on the Turk, brushing his lips along the chiseled cheekbone and kissing at the tattooed temple. "I won't. I promise."

Reno relaxed against the clone, pulling away slightly to eye the beyond perfect face.

Yazoo did the same, taking note of how truly handsome Reno was. How intense those eyes of his could get, how creamy his complexion was, how kissable those lips looked. And before he could stop himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the Turk's, eyes sliding closed as he lost himself in the moment.

Reno's eyes widened at the sudden intimate contact. He was actually kissing a guy. But somehow that sounded wrong. It wasn't just a guy. It was Yazoo. _His _Yazoo. Ignoring his doubts, he closed his eyes as well and tilted his head up, giving into the sweet kiss. Not at all like what he was used to. This was gentle and had a slow smoldering passion to it. Something he could definitely get used to.

Yazoo reached up and placed his hand on the Turk's smooth cheek, keeping their lips pressed as he felt a desire so great that it sent jolts through his body take hold. Brushing his thumb along the hairless flesh, he tilted his head slightly; their lips seemingly become more insistent.

Reno rested his hands on the silver haired male's girlish hips, a furious flush creeping over his entire body.

Little by little, they parted and simply gazed at each other, both pairs of eyes twinkling with desire.

Reno bit his lower lip, looking off to the side. "I um, I should get going. Promised Rude I'd meet up with him."

Yazoo nodded, removing his hand and taking a step back. "Go on then."

But Reno seemed hesitant, as he remained glued to his spot, appearing to be mentally debating with himself. He forced himself to look at Yazoo, his handsome face holding an adorable blush. "You alright on your own?"

Yazoo snorted, shaking his head. "Yes, daddy. I'm a big boy."

Reno arched a brow, that devilish smirk appearing on his face soon enough. "Daddy, huh? I like it. But save it for the bedroom, mmkay princess?"

Yazoo coloured redder as he quickly averted his eyes, saying nothing in response.

Reno chuckled, heading for the door. "Later, yo."

Yazoo watched him leave, bringing a hand up to his lips and gently brushing his fingertips over the tingling flesh. He tingled all over now. "Bye, Reno…"

---------------------------------------------

"You kissed him?"

Reno twitched involuntarily. He had been twitching a lot lately. Flipping his ponytail over his shoulder he shot his partner an exasperated look. "No. He kissed me."

"And what did you do to stop it?" Rude asked curiously.

Reno fidgeted, rubbing at his hairless chin awkwardly. "Nothing. But…aw fuck, I dunno, yo. You know I ain't gay, Rude."

"I never said you were," Rude stated, adjusting his shades as he eyed his pacing partner, "Stop making such a big deal out of it. I see nothing bad about the situation."

Reno halted. "You fucking kidding me, yo? As soon as word gets out that Reno kissed a guy my rep will be tarnished beyond repair."

Rude frowned, not pleased with the reaction. "People always talk. Ignore them. You can't help who you fall for. So what if Yazoo's a guy? No reason to be ashamed."

"Who said I fell for him?" Reno asked nervously, surprised by the bald Turk's wise words.

Rude shot him a look that just screamed 'as if'. "You can lie to me all you want, red but can you keep lying to yourself?"

Reno considered Rude's words for a moment before taking off without another word. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to be alone with his thoughts, his head needed some major clearing. And so he walked, not caring where his feet led him, eyes cast down as thoughts of Yazoo haunted him continually.

Before he knew it, he bumped into someone, hard. An immediate scowl taking his face. "Hey, watch where you're go-…" He blinked, recognizing the frowning face of the angsty blond he had conveniently bumped into.

Cloud shot him a dirty look, staying silent.

Reno snorted at the sight, refusing to move out of the way. "Wassa matter, Strife? Ain't happy to see your old pal, Reno?"

Cloud glared, attempting to push past him but Reno would have none of it.

"Yazoo hates your guts, blondie."

Cloud halted, turning around to eye him, his face even graver than usual. "I'm not exactly the president of his fan club either."

Reno snickered, nodding his head in approval. "Right, right but uh, I thought you might have patched things up by now seein' as how you're brothers and all."

Cloud twitched. "We're not brothers."

"He sure thinks you are. Kadaj did too."

The blond winced at the mention of Kadaj, familiar guilt creeping up over him as he eyed the redhead miserably. "What do you want, Reno?"

Reno grew serious, taking a step towards him. "Just a truce, I guess. And a promise, that no matter what…you'll never hurt Yazoo."

Cloud narrowed his electric blue eyes in surprise at the sudden change of tone. The way Reno had just spoken; if he didn't know any better he would have said that Reno cared about him. Deeply. Somehow, his curiosity got the better of him which was indeed a rare occurrence as he was usually one to just let things be.

"Why do you care?"

"Cause," Reno began, clearing his throat and making sure to avert his eyes, "He's…real valuable for Shinra. Yeah."

The blond stared disbelieving, certain that there was more to it than that. And he surprised himself even further then, his voice dropping to a near hush as he eyed the redhead sincerely.

"Do you love him?"

Reno whipped his head around to shoot the blond an incredulous look, the light in his eyes saying it all. He stammered, trying to get out a proper reply but found that he was unable to.

Cloud gave a slow, almost meditative nod of his handsome head, having already received his answer. "I won't harm him." He took off without another word.

Reno stuffed his hands into his pockets, slouching a bit as he watched Cloud leave until he was but a speck in the distance, a faint smile making its way onto his face. "Heh, Spikey…"

His cell phone went off, causing a pleasant vibrating sensation in his pants as he fumbled to retrieve it, answering with the usual "Yo"

The calm, soft-spoken voice on the other end was recognized within seconds, his smile only growing.

"I hate to bother, Reno but the bike I 'borrowed' was reclaimed and mine's way up at Healin Lodge, so I was wondering if you could grab some milk for me? And eggs and-"

Reno listened intently as Yazoo listed off all the essential items, just pleased to be able to hear his voice and even more pleased to have an excuse to go visit him again.

Yazoo's voice was like sweet nectar. Pure music to his ears.

"Reno, you still there?"

"Huh?" Reno asked, coming out of his happy daze. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm here and uh, no problem, yo. I'll get 'em now."

"Thank you."

Reno smiled. "Ain't no thing, princess."

"Don't call me princess," they both replied at once.

Reno snickered, able to detect Yazoo's annoyance even when on the phone. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Lates," Reno replied, flipping the phone closed. He sighed, scratching at his cheek before practically skipping off to the nearest grocery store. Bliss.

_I will never let you fall… I'll stand up with you forever… I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven… Cause you're my… You're my… My true love… My whole heart… Please don't throw that away…_


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost impossible to look away.

Curious green eyes rested on a particular couple, mostly concentrating on the male of the duo. It was a sensual display of two young people indulging in pleasures most people only dreamed of.

Yazoo bit his lower lip, observing from his spot on a high stool. He watched intently as Reno masterfully slid his supple lips along a gorgeous brunette's jaw line and down her smooth throat. He noted how the young Turk kept his hand firmly placed high on her exposed thigh as she was seated in a manner that allowed him plenty of access to the long limbs. Without making it awkward at all, he watched in silent amazement as Reno cleverly and rather slyly slid his fingertips up her bare arm and behind her neck, his hand buried behind a fall of lush hair but soon enough her halter dress was untied and the only thing keeping the dress up was Reno's chest planted firmly against hers.

That was enough for the flushed clone who was forced to avert his eyes. He couldn't watch anymore. The sight was both infuriating and terribly arousing. It sent shivers down his spine, knowing just how skilled Reno was. No wonder women threw themselves at his feet. How he wished he could be in that attractive young woman's place now. No. What was he thinking? That was wrong, wasn't it? It was wrong to mix business with pleasure and why should he have chanced making an already awkward friendship all the more awkward? And besides, Reno said that he didn't swing that way.

But they had kissed and Reno had not protested.

Yazoo closed his eyes briefly as he recalled that single moment of bliss where his lips had met Reno's and a unknown sort of warmth had engulfed his body. He desperately wanted it back and yet he wasn't willing to lose a friendship over it. They hadn't talked about it since then, simply going about their business as if nothing had happened.

Reno seemed tense these days though, Yazoo had noticed. He was still Reno but somehow less blunt, around him anyways. And there were random moments where their eyes would meet for a while until one or the other looked away, coughing awkwardly.

He secretly wished that Reno possessed the same longing that he did. He didn't want to be the stiff and serious one all of his life. He was capable of giving and receiving pleasure. Life had changed him, so why couldn't it throw a bit of luck his way when he really needed it?

He sighed, looking back at Reno and much to his surprise he saw that the woman was gone and the Turk was approaching him.

He straightened up immediately, trying to make the best of his already flawless hair without making himself look desperate for attention.

Reno grabbed the stool beside him and plopped down, turning around to face him. "Why's it every time we go out to chill you end up alone and bored outta your mind? I ain't ditching you for no reason. Find a chick, yo. Get laid. Live. Eh?"

Yazoo frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't need to get laid to have fun."

Reno snorted as if that were the single most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "So what's your idea of fun? Gettin' a manicure?"

Yazoo blinked, so used to the Turk's taunting of his girly appearance that he had become nearly impervious to his insults. He arched a brow, shooting the Turk an almost defiant look.

"My idea of fun…?"

"Mmhmm."

Yazoo leaned in, his voice dropping to a hushed tone. "Touching myself."

Reno froze, swallowing as he squinted at the clone, certain that he had misheard. He flicked a few tendrils of crimson away from his face. "Um…yeah?"

The clone tilted his head to the side, eyes flashing suggestively. "You bet."

Reno had seen the remnant touch himself and the mere thought alone could set him off. He eyed the younger male almost hungrily, nearly asking him to do it right there and then. A free show for him. But no, he had other plans at the moment.

The pretty brunette named Candice came on back and sat herself right back down on the Turk's lap who greeted her with the usual oh so sexy smile.

A smile that made Yazoo want to melt into a happy puddle of raging hormones. He felt like some teenager with a huge crush on the local heartthrob.

Reno slid an arm around Candice's slim waist as she murmured suggestive things into the redhead's ear.

Yazoo caught every last word due to his hyper keen sense of hearing and simply twitched in annoyance, turning away from the sight of the two.

Reno noticed but was far too aroused then to really take action. Lifting the female up bridal style, he looked to the remnant. "I'm out, yo. My penis can't stand to wait."

Yazoo sniffed irritably at the obscenity of the Turk's declaration, simply waving him off. He remained in his spot for who knew how long, thinking his own troubled thoughts until eventually his ass grew numb from sitting, forcing him to get up and leave, alone once again.

---------------------------------------------

Yazoo was having a surprisingly pleasant dream. In it he could feel warm fingers brushing along his forehead and combing through his hair, the most relaxing and soothing of all sensations. He sighed contentedly, realizing soon enough that this was no dream as his eyelids fluttered open and he looked up in Reno's dreamy blue eyes.

He was in bed alright and that loving touch was coming from Reno.

Reno smiled, gently tugging at the strands of silver. "Sorry, yo. Couldn't resist."

Yazoo attempted to sit up but was stopped by the Turk who coaxed him into remaining as he was. He blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the dreamy look surely still on his youthful face.

"What are you doing here?" He glanced at the clock as he asked this, widening his eyes in surprise. It was almost four in the morning.

Reno shrugged, remaining seated on the side of the bed. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I might as well admire and envy someone who can. Sorry for wakin' you. Bad habit of mine, eh?"

Yazoo considered his words in silence before patting the spot beside him, nothing suggestive in his motives at all. "Come and lie down."

Reno shook his head. "Nah, yo, you don't want me sleepin' with you. I move around and kick like a bitch."

Yazoo shrugged. "I don't mind, I barely move from my spot dangerously close to the edge so you'll have plenty of wiggle room. And it's late. You need to rest. Tseng won't care about the dark circles under your eyes but I'm sure the ladies will. Not a very appealing look, hm?"

Reno narrowed his eyes before reaching down to remove of his boots and suit jacket, tossing that aside carefully and sliding onto his side of the bed, Yazoo's back facing him. "So you ain't mad?"

Yazoo frowned. "Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I ditched you…again."

Yazoo closed his eyes, realizing how easily it was for Reno to make his anger dissipate. "No. I'm not mad." He could have sworn that he heard Reno breathe a sigh of relief then.

Reno nodded. "Good."

For a good while they were left in complete silence minus the ongoing traffic down below and Yazoo was pretty sure that the Turk was slowly but surely drifting off into sleep but his voice killed this assumption rather quickly.

"Hey, Yaz…?"

Yazoo furrowed his brows at the new nickname, immediately liking how it sounded, but only when Reno said it. "Hm…?"

"Mind turning around and facing me? Ain't exactly comfortable starin' at your back. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice back and all but your face is easier on the eyes."

Yazoo couldn't help but smile as he slowly turned his body to face the redhead, his eyes nearly glowing in the dark. His attire was all that was enticing as he slept in short shorts and a muscle top, giving some truth to his 'pretty boy' persona. The sheets barely covered his lithe form but he seemed not to notice.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping and not watching me?"

"Well yeah," Reno replied, trying his best not to ogle this sexual creature literally sleeping with him, "Just meant that I'd rather fall asleep while starin' at your angelic face is all."

Yazoo felt his cheeks grow hot at the totally sweet compliment, satisfied with the response and beyond. "How nice. Well, I'll allow you that privilege as I'm feeling rather generous tonight."

Reno smirked at the remnant's ego, reaching out to touch a bare arm until he noticed the goosebumps that were scattered all about the pretty flesh. He had forgotten that the window was open but he was much too comfortable now to get up and close it.

"You cold, man?"

"A little, I guess."

"Come here," Reno ordered, opening himself up more as he scooted closer.

Yazoo chewed on his lower lip anxiously as he closed the distance between Reno and himself as he had been told to.

Reno took no time at all to pull the clone close to his body, making his head rest on his chest as he ran his warm hands down the bare arms to rid the flesh of its unwanted chill.

Yazoo sunk into the warmth Reno's body offered, not feeling awkward or shy at all now. Being with Reno then felt like the most natural thing ever.

Reno grabbed the sheets and tugged them higher, covering more of the remnant's body along with his own. "Better?"

"Much," Yazoo replied peacefully.

Reno smiled; falling into another long period of silence and this time Yazoo was certain that he was asleep.

"Hey, Yaz."

Yazoo blinked, having almost drifted off himself. "What?"

"Kinda weird to be askin' this and all but…do you feel safe in my arms?" The Turk held his breath as he asked this. He just had to know or he wouldn't be able to rest properly.

Yazoo frowned at the odd question, wondering why Reno would ask such a thing but too tired to try and analyze the situation then. "Very."

Reno relaxed, reaching down and fumbling around to find the clone's hand, succeeding in doing so and offering it a gentle squeeze.

Yazoo returned the affectionate squeeze, an actual smile plastered on his pretty face as he too began to succumb to a peaceful slumber yet again but he fought it viciously as he would not allow himself to rest until he was certain that Reno had no more to say.

Reno swallowed, feeling the impending hard on threaten to make itself known. How could he possibly help himself with someone as beautiful as Yazoo lying on him? Could he get away with touching him? Either the clone would murder him or enjoy it. There was really only one way to find out.

Releasing Yazoo's hand, he slid his hand up along the fitted tank and used his fingertips to slip underneath, tracing meaningless patterns on the oh so soft flesh. He heard the remnant draw in a sharp breath.

"Yaz, your skin,,,it's like an infant's."

Yazoo held his breath, trying not to make any sounds that would reveal his utter pleasure due to Reno's soft caresses. He remained perfectly still and allowed him to do what he would, hoping it would never stop.

Reno smoothed his hand along the well-defined abs of the clone before shifting around so that Yazoo was forced back onto his side. Taking advantage of this, he slid himself up onto the seemingly unsuspecting remnant and gazed down into those brilliant eyes of his.

Yazoo stared right back up at him, more than ready for whatever would come.

Reno had battled his inner demons long enough. He wanted this. Badly. And no homophobic pricks were going stop him tonight. He traced his thumb along the clone's soft lips before dipping his head and locking him in a passionate kiss while straddling his waist.

Yazoo could have screamed with glee then had his mouth not been occupied. Finally something was going his way. He pursed his lips up into the kiss, reaching up and placing his hands on Reno's slender but capable shoulders. The Turk sure was good with his mouth he realized as he felt a warm tongue slip inside and explore the boundaries of his mouth.

Bringing his own tongue to life, he allowed it to meet Reno's, moaning softly against his lips. He could feel himself harden instantly, his need for the Turk growing rapidly.

Reno grinded his body down against the clone's, feeling his own erection meet up with Yazoo's for one glorious second. He parted mouths for some much-needed air, sitting up as he stared down at the pretty face.

What a position to be in, he thought amusedly. Normally he was the one being ridden. The thought of riding Yazoo was both frightening and orgasm worthy. To be able to see each expression he'd pull. Reno shivered with delight.

"This could lead to something real beautiful, no?"

Yazoo only nodded, glancing down at the pitched tent in Reno's pants, wanting to touch it all over but he refrained from doing so just yet.

Reno cracked his neck, glancing at the clock before looking back down at the remnant. "Believe me, Yaz, if it weren't so fuckin' late I'd be all over you in a sec but I'm beat. Rain check? I swear we can do this and lot more later on."

Yazoo frowned, all the light fading from his face. Who did Reno think he was making promises like that? He made it sound like he couldn't live without having sex with him. Well he could. Giving off a signature 'hmph' he pushed the Turk off of his body and turned his back on him.

"No need. I'd probably have more fun with my hand anyways."

Reno narrowed his eyes, chuckling slightly. "Nice one. But don't get all pissy, princess. I want you. I swear." He leaned in as he said this, kissing the clone's shoulder.

Yazoo shrugged him off, shutting his eyes tightly. "Go. To. Sleep."

Reno sighed, mumbling something about uptight girly men and promptly collapsed onto his own side, going still.

Though they would never know it, both men had trouble sleeping that night due to the odd feeling of being watched hanging over them like a dark rain cloud.

---------------------------------------------

"Where were you last night?"

Reno squinted, fiddling with his EMR as he avoided his partner's gaze. "Yaz's place."

Rude nodded, not too surprised. He knew that eventually something would become of the two, just didn't know what with the way they were going.

Reno sighed, plopping down on an empty chair. "What about you? Call Tifa yet?"

Rude stiffened, not noticeably as he was already a brick wall of a man. He shook his head, knowing full well that the woman he crushed on so desperately had feelings for another man. Another angst ridden man with hair. Something he lacked.

Reno gave him that condescending look that Rude hated so much. "So when are you gonna call her, yo? When your balls give in and her breasts sag? Come on, Rude, Cloud ain't no competition. He doesn't even want her."

Rude remained silent, not sure of how to reply. He knew that if he actually made an effort then maybe he would be rewarded but when he was around Tifa he got nervous easily and couldn't speak. She was just so beautiful.

The Turks quieted down abruptly as the president approached.

Rude studied his face. He didn't look pleased.

Rufus halted in front of the seated Reno, eyeing him questioningly. "Done for the day are we?"

Reno offered the usual good-natured smile, nodding. "Yes, sir."

"I don't think so," Rufus replied flatly, "Reno I need you to deliver this envelope to this location. I'd mail it but I'd rather not chance anyone getting their hands on it. Can you do that for me?"

Reno sighed, taking the offered envelope and forcing himself not to protest. He had no real choice in the matter and just looking at the address he knew that it would take him all night to get there and back again. Unless…

"Uh, can I take the chopper?"

Rufus considered this for a moment before shaking his head. "No…it's…occupied at the moment. Just take your car."

Rude watched the blond closely, noting his expressions carefully. He always looked so crafty. It was somewhat unnerving but hey, he was the boss. The Turks knew full well where their loyalties lied.

"Alright, boss. I'll get to it."

"Good," Rufus replied, giving a stiff nod of his head and taking off.

Reno waited until he as gone to start spewing out obscenities. "What the fuck, yo? Why me? Why couldn't he fucking ask Tseng? Or Elena? She barely does anything anyways. This ain't fair. I'm fuckin' tired. Damn it, Rude."

Rude listened to the fiery redheaded male rant and rave and complain for what seemed like an eternity until he could take it no longer so he cut in purposely. "Where's Yazoo?"

Reno shut up, bringing a hand up to rub at his bloodshot eyes. "Dunno. Haven't seen 'em all day. He left the apartment before me."

"Did you two get into another argument?"

Reno smirked. "You could call it that."

Rude eyed the male curiously but decided to drop it. "You better get going if you want to make it back to your bed before the sun starts coming up."

Reno cursed under his breath. "Fine, fine. Fuckin' injustice, I swear." With that said, he walked off, still muttering things under his breath as he went along.

Rude adjusted his shades, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. He eyed it long and hard before flipping it open and dialing a number. Finally dialing _her_ number.


	9. Chapter 9

Like dust in the wind, he had vanished, leaving no traces of himself behind. Just the memories. And what bitter memories they were of a battle to save the planet and nothing else seemed to matter at the time. But the result had been both beautiful and saddening. Death was a part of life, an ever-occurring event and yet, somehow, people could never truly adjust to it when it actually happened.

Gloved hands clenched into tight fists as mako blue eyes gazed at the plains ahead. He could almost feel the youth in his arms now, breathing his last breath before an eternal slumber took him along with his mind, body and soul.

Cloud closed his eyes. Though memories would never cease to haunt him, truly, he was happier than he had been in a while. Many peaceful days had finally decided to find him but there were always the moments in which he would look back and wonder if he had truly forgiven himself. Had he?

He could hear that voice in his head. Faint but there.

_Dilly dally shilly shally..._

"Brother?"

The blond turned around abruptly, irritated that he had been too deep in thought to sense someone approaching but more so surprised at who exactly it was. He eyed the individual questioningly, not feeling hostile in the least and he sensed the same for the other.

The silver haired male stood in his spot, studying the blond for a moment before taking in the lonesome surroundings. He took a step forward, his face as serious as ever. "What are you doing here?"

Cloud frowned, knowing that he could have asked the remnant the same thing. It came as a great surprise to him that he wasn't being met with accusations and anger and violence.

"Nothing really. Was just out for a ride," he replied, pointing to his parked Fenrir.

Yazoo looked back towards the bike before resting his eyes on the blond, eyeing him hard.

Cloud stared back in what seemed to become a silent conversation of the eyes.

"He's at peace, brother. My placing blame has gotten old. It's not what he would have wanted."

The blond's eyes widened in astonishment. Either he was far too readable or the clone was all knowing. But, he felt a large sense of relief wash over him then. He believed in Yazoo's words, still saddened though as he gave a slight nod of his head.

"I wish it hadn't ended the way that it did. I'm sorry."

Yazoo shook his head. "What's done is done. Let's just look to the future and work to build a shining one."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the familiar words, a sharp pang of bitterness striking him. Sephiroth… His mind called out to him every day.

"I hope things work out for you in the end." The clone walked away as he said this, feeling much lighter and knowing all too well that his nii-sama felt exactly the same way.

---------------------------------------------

The skies grew dark rather quickly now, Reno noted in silence as he cast his weary gaze to the heavens above for a brief moment. Was it just him, or was life getting duller? Maybe it was just him but lately he hadn't been in the mood to fuck and alcohol just wasn't the release it had once been. He hated thinking it, but he'd been as dry and angsty as Cloud lately, turning down women, going home early and doing much of nothing. 24 and already he was going senile? What was happening to him?

Black boots crunched over fallen leaves as he passed by countless boutiques and busy people shuffling about. It was strange but for once he had wanted to take a walk as opposed to lounging around and letting the booze take effect. His head needed clearing. He felt tired, both physically and mentally but somehow lying around didn't sound all that appealing.

Pausing in front of a restaurant, he narrowed his eyes in surprise as what he saw. Looking into the window, he spotted Rude seated at a table for two, the female across from him was all too familiar. An AVALANCHE chick but a hot one all the same.

A faint smirk appeared on his face as he silently commended his partner, glad that things had finally worked out for him. Rude was a good guy who deserved to be happy. Didn't everyone?

Continuing on his way, he shivered a bit as the wind picked up, the obvious chill in the air growing as he crossed his way onto a bridge, halting to gaze down at the river below. His own gloomy reflection stared back though he was grateful to be alone then, no one really was around.

He patted his pocket, cursing under his breath as he realized that he had forgotten his cigarettes at home.

A sharp, almost piercing sensation suddenly took him, seemingly driving right through his chest. He leaned on the railing, clutching at his chest and breaking out into a violent coughing fit. His throat burned like nothing else as he body heaved with the urgency to cough and rid itself of this discomfort. His normally pale face grew red at first then an unhealthy shade of purple, as the fit seemed relentless.

Light, crimson splatters hit the water as he continued to cough, blood coming up as it always did.

Yes, Reno had almost grown accustomed to these fits for a good year now but he never spoke of them and fate mercifully allowed him to be alone when they did choose to come make themselves known.

The urge to cough finally tapering off, the Turk straightened up; taking in several needed breaths as he slowly got himself under control. He felt so incredibly weak as he always did when this unpleasant session visited him. His entire body hurt as his chest felt as if it would explode any second. He needed to rest and he knew it, but he had things to do.

Trying to make the best of his already sloppy appearance, he put on the usual nonchalant expression and slowly made his way off, his own body working against him.

---------------------------------------------

"Put your hat on, sweetie. It's getting chilly outside."

Yazoo watched with a strange sort of interest as a male who couldn't have been much older than himself helped an angelic looking toddler into the proper attire for the weather they were currently receiving.

"Kay, kay daddy."

His eyes widened in surprise. Fathers got younger and younger as time went on. He had never particularly cared for children. The only real experience he had was with his previous brothers and sisters he had brought along under Kadaj's orders. He did have a way with children though. They seemed to be drawn to his calmness and often, serene ways. He was a master at simple seduction. Anyone with half a brain could realize this.

Shifting around from his spot on the bench, the clone reached for his cell phone, disappointed to see no new messages awaiting him.

An unhappy pout stole his face, not unlike his brother's. Reno hadn't called in days. The last he had seen of the Turk was that awkward moment they had shared in bed. Had the Turk grown disgusted of him? He wouldn't be too surprised if such was the case. Reno's inner straight must have kicked in and made him realize how disgustingly it had been to kiss him.

A slight shadow fell over his face. There were times where he wished more than ever that he could just give up and allow himself that eternal peace. Just grab his beloved Velvet Nightmare and put it to his brain. But, he couldn't. He had made a promise to a certain Turk and despite their current distance; he intended to keep it for as long as he could.

It was almost frightening how strongly he felt about the Turk. They argued and had their own conflicting egos and yet, he cared so much about Reno that at times it was painful to go about his days, the fear that some day Reno would disappear and leave him. His brothers had left. Reno could easily have done the same and if he ever did, there would be no reason for him to continue on. He needed Reno in his life. The only real friend he had. And despite his cold exterior, even he needed a friend. Everyone did.

"Papa!"

Yazoo looked up, watching as the same little toddler now clung to another young male's leg who appeared just as happy as the previous one. He furrowed his brows as the men seemed to exchange intimate glances before leaning in and sharing a sweet little kiss.

So the child belonged to a gay couple. It was a disturbingly pleasant thought. He found himself wondering if she was adopted or the creation of one. Certainly not a clone such as himself, though had they wanted, both men could have had a child of their own being. Science wasn't everyone's enemy though for him it had caused nothing but grief, he thought with a frown.

He shifted his gaze towards a group of teenage girls who were obviously eyeing him and giggling. They were all clad in mini mini skirts and were shivering for it, their attempts at appearing sexy failing in his opinion. Ah the youths of today he mused.

The girls suddenly began to approaching, big grins on their made up faces.

Yazoo studied them, estimating them to be 15, 16 at the most.

A curly haired brunette stepped forward and smiled shyly. "Um, my friends and I think you're really hot."

This sudden declaration was followed by several excited giggles as they looked on in awe at the enigmatic being seated on the bench.

Yazoo stared, not amused or flattered in the least and so he replied as he always did, flatly and with that ego of his lingering heavily in the air. "You and your friends would be correct in thinking so."

The girls widened their eyes in surprise before a blond spoke up. "Your hair's really nice. And your eyes. Are those contacts? Did you dye it?"

"No and no."

"Naturally like that?" she asked in astonishment.

He nodded, slowly.

This in turn led to some whispering, and he had put up with enough so he rose to his feet, smoothing his shirt down and noting all the eyes on him with annoyance.

"Let me save you ladies some time and trouble. I'm gay. Have a nice day."

He left the gaping girls with an amused smirk on his face, rolling his catlike eyes at the awkward ordeal. "Teenagers…"

---------------------------------------------

Rufus sat comfortably on his chair, awaiting a certain dark haired male's presence. He drummed his knuckles against the smooth wood of the table, appearing as patient as ever. He had barely slept a wink last night and yet he was up and fully alert, not tired in the least, the coffee he religiously sipped perhaps being a much-needed aid.

Though he would never show it, he was rather irritable as of late and less patient than usual. Something was bothering him quite a bit and being who he was, he would do everything in his power to eliminate this new problem that was arising.

Looking towards the door, he watched as Tseng stepped into the office without knocking, something Rufus had allowed, as Tseng was quite trustworthy.

"It's done, sir," Tseng declared walking towards the seated blond.

Rufus nodded. "Mm, good. One load off our minds. Tell me Tseng, the remnant, did he dispatch of those men as I had asked?"

"It took him but three seconds to do so," Tseng replied rather gravely.

"Oh?" Rufus asked, eyes widening, "And was Reno there with him?"

Tseng shook his head. "No. He went off with Rude as you had informed."

Rufus nodded once more, staring straight ahead as if he were deep in thought. "I see. Fetch Elena when you have time. I have to have a word with her."

Tseng nodded, walking off as he was dismissed.

The young president shifted around in his seat, a slight frown appearing on his face as he thought his own troubled thoughts and beginning to plot already, somewhere in the back of his devious mind.

---------------------------------------------

"Oh God, Reno…"

The Turk gazed down at the writhing form beneath him, working his body with less enthusiasm than he usually did, the natural flush looking somewhat dull now on his sweaty face. It was a face that showed no real interest in what the rest of his body was doing nor for the person underneath it, moaning away.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the nameless woman's image as he tried to think of happier thoughts, not too surprised to find a familiar silver haired being come to mind. He could almost envision the clone being the one underneath him, Now that was a pleasant thought.

Holding his breath, he groaned softly as he reached his climax, the already warm condom growing much warmer as his own liquid of life seeped into it in earnest. He was known for being able to shoot quite a load.

The woman gasped, enjoying every second of what had and was transpiring, finding herself to be real fortunate to merit a night in bed with the infamous Reno who women were fond of speaking of. Evidently the man got around and all rumours of him being exceptionally good at what he did were true.

She sighed happily as she felt him roll off of her.

He reached to the side table, quickly retrieving a cigarette and lighting up, taking a moderately long drag as he lay back in bed.

She took no time to plant herself against him, running her sharp nails down his toned chest. "Mm, that was amazing."

He could have laughed. Amazing? Please. He hadn't been into it at all. Some women were so delusional; it was both sad and amusing. But being decent for once, he just smiled and offered her a quick kiss, hoping that would end the conversation.

But she refused to let up as she continued to practically smother him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He almost choked on his cigarette. The words Reno and girlfriend did not go together. He was obviously not the type to commit so why was she bothering? But he shook his head politely nevertheless, more smoke making its way out of his nostrils.

"Oh," she said, almost purring in his ear, "Well if-"

"I just remembered that Rude needed me to do something. Yeah, I'm out." Not caring about her feelings anymore, he quickly redressed and all but ran out of the apartment, not caring about his current appearance as he really just wanted to get out.

Leaving the apartment building with haste, he didn't properly breathe until he was out and greeted by icy air. He coughed slightly, rubbing at his throat all the while praying that it didn't get worse. He didn't have the strength to hold himself up if his mouth decided to leak blood and his body decided to heave uncontrollably. The fits were so violent but he didn't make too much of them. Probably just an infection that would pass on its own. An everlasting coughing fit, his mind seemed to whisper bitterly.

He looked to the sky, his nostrils already red due to the cold. People passed by, appearing like unpleasant blurs to him.

Despite the weather, it was a beautiful night. Calm in a way that it hadn't been before. He felt somewhat weightless in that moment as the wind chilled his flesh, not that he cared.

Making his way towards nowhere in particular, he looked straight ahead as he walked, ignoring the vibrating sensation in his pocket for as long as he could until he couldn't stand it any longer. Gritting his even teeth, he reached for the cell and managed a slightly agitated 'yo'.

"Where are you?"

He halted, amazed at how great Rude's timing was. He always managed to call when Reno was feeling lonely. It was strange how well the bald Turk knew him but it made him smile.

"On my way home."

"Good. I got the takeout you've been craving for two weeks now."

Reno breathed in, grateful for whatever Gods there were that they had allowed Rude and him to meet. What would he do without him? He smiled, not exactly wanting to hang up just yet though the phone would surely freeze if he kept up.

"Thanks, man. I'm starving."

"I figured as much."

He opened his mouth to reply but broke out into a coughing fit, struggling in vain to make it stop. He attempted to hold his breath, fighting it back vehemently as he remained on the line, almost gasping for air. His throat returned to that unpleasant burning sensation.

"Reno…lay off the cigs."

The redhead managed a forced laugh though the incessant coughing mostly drowned it out as he almost doubled over, taking in a deep breath.

There was a long pause on the other end before Rude's strong voice came through. "You okay, partner?"

"Fine," he wheezed, placing a hand over his mouth to muffle out the sound of his fit.

"I can get you some cough syrup. Drug store isn't far."

"Nuh-naw. Forget about it," Reno replied, finally getting under control, truly touched by his friend's concern.

Rude seemed to hesitate over the phone.

"I'll be there in a bit. Bye." He flipped the cell closed quickly to avoid further questioning. He appreciated the concern, truly he did. But he hated bothering people and he certainly wouldn't allow anyone to take care of him. He could do that on his own just fine. He was no baby. Besides, everyone got sick. Maybe he would take some medicine and it would make him better. He would take it when he felt like it.

Taking in some more fresh air, he swallowed and continued on his way, his treacherous mind noting that he could taste copper at the back of his throat. The bitter taste that could be recognized anywhere. Blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: Graphic sex in this chapter. Do not read if it'll offend. And thanks to all my readers for your support. Ilu guys. Renzoo 4 lyfe, yo. ;D!**

**Oh and I borrowed some Cascada lyrics. :P**

---------------------------------------------

The sound of knocking immediately pulled Yazoo away from the intriguing work of literature he held in his hands. Mako green eyes moved towards the door, eyeing it hard as he silently debated on whether or not to answer it. But of course, his curiosity would not allow him to ignore the knocking and simply resume reading so he rose to his feet with a sigh, approaching the door. His feet barely made a sound. Something Loz had been fond of telling him again and again each time he walked.

Unlocking the door, he swung it open and stared at his known visitor, somewhat surprised that he had finally decided to pay a visit. He shifted his weight, holding the door open, all previous annoyance and anger evaporating instantly.

"Reno…come in."

The Turk offered a faint smile in greeting before making his way into the apartment, not bothering to enter the living room as he usually did but instead turning to face the silver haired male.

Yazoo leaned against the now closed door, folding his arms across his chest. "Did you forget your key again?"

Reno shook his head, trying not to ogle the younger man as he scratched behind his ear. "I uh, figured I should knock. Haven't seen you in a while. How ya been, yo?"

Yazoo shrugged, the awkwardness that he had expected between them gone. "Fine. Yourself?"

"Not too shabby," Reno lied, taking careful steps towards the tall male. He eyed Yazoo, taking in his beauty in small doses. He just wanted to reach out and touch him. Pull him into his arms and run his fingers through that perfect hair.

Halting but a few feet away, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Yazoo's ear, teasingly blowing into it with a smirk. "You and I both owe each other something, no?"

Yazoo quivered slightly, reaching up and placing his hands on Reno's shoulders as he pulled back a little to meet the redhead's intense gaze, his own becoming equally fierce.

"Kiss me."

Was that a request or an order? It didn't matter. He was far beyond caring as he obeyed, pulling the clone into his arms for a needy kiss that would certainly leave the both of them breathless and begging for more.

Yazoo pressed his body up against Reno's pushing him into a wall, as their lips remained attached, their lower regions growing stiff with need. So this was actually happening. He was kissing Reno with pure ferocity and no one was around to see or stop them. Both were consenting and giving into the desire they had for one another. The way he saw it, this had been put off long enough and was extremely grateful that it was finally happening. Though a dull sort of nervousness lingered somewhere in his mind. He was a virgin, after all.

Finding himself backed into a wall, Reno couldn't help but grow hard at the mere thought of what this clone could do to him. He was admittedly much stronger and so agile that it was purely sexual to watch him move. But he wouldn't completely submit. No. Reaching down, he slid his hand along Yazoo's tight little ass and groped him good and proper, earning a spirited grunt from the remnant.

Yazoo parted mouths and eyed the Turk hungrily. His eyes trailed down to the impossibly pale throat and lower to the shirt buttons, always undone at the top in such a tease where people got a glorious view of the flawless chest but were always left wanting more. Grasping both ends of the shirt, he tore it open with a familiar, resurrected viciousness, smoothing his hands down the perfect flesh. His finger paused at a perfect, pink little nipple, brushing his thumb over the rosy bud before leaning in and swiping the tip of his tongue over the hardness.

Reno drew in a breath, shocked at how good the alleged virgin was at what he was doing. He threw his head back as he felt the warm tongue make contact with his nipple, balling his hands into tight fists.

Yazoo smirked, realizing that he was in control despite being the inexperienced one of the two. He liked this role. It was arousing. His gaze dropped to the very obvious erection jutting out of the front of Reno's pants. Even then he could tell that this man was well endowed. He traced a finger along the bulge, watching the redhead closely for his reactions, wanting to fully take in the magical experience that he was fortunate enough to share with this perfect man.

Reno sucked in yet another breath, resisting the urge to buck into the remnant's hand as he kept himself firmly planted against the wall for now. His cock was practically twitching with need now as Yazoo's touch sent an intense fire coursing through his needy body. He swallowed, licking at his lips as he watched the male like a dog in heat.

Yazoo grinned; highly pleased with the response he was receiving. He sunk to his knees with careful ease, tracing his hand all along the front of the Turk's loose attire before reaching to undo the pants and free the erection. He worked slowly, unbuttoning and unzipping, his pale hands appearing as a lovely contrast against black suit pants. Finally getting the pants open, he tugged them lower, noting the black silk boxers with a slight smile. Leaning in, he trailed soft kisses along the redhead's stomach down to his navel and lower still as Reno was finally exposed to him.

Taking in a deep breath, Yazoo took a moment to study the large and utterly beautiful manhood before him. It was circumcised like his own and both gifted in length and girth. It was perfect in ever way, only made all the more beautiful by the small amount of surprisingly silken pubic hair.

Leaning in, he experimentally probed the sensitive head with the tip of his tongue, noting the fluid dripping out. Reno had a salty sweet taste to him. It was intoxicating. He wanted to devour his penis, taste him to the fullest. So he did just that. Taking a hold of the base of the shaft, he wrapped his lips around the aching manhood, closing his eyes and sliding his mouth along the length as his first ever oral act commenced.

Reno gasped as he felt his manhood being taken into the clone's inviting mouth, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself as composed as possible. He couldn't remember ever being this horny and this needy. He wanted to give it all and take it all. Every move the clone made resulted in more flames erupting from within. He was past aroused. This was pure bliss he had decided.

Yazoo squinted as the sheer size of Reno nearly overwhelmed him, not at all used to having something that large in his mouth but he was not complaining. He wanted this. He swirled his tongue all along the heated tip before tracing his meaningless patterns along the length and underside, forcing himself to take more of Reno in as he sucked hungrily.

Reno moaned helplessly, reaching low to grasp the fine locks of silver, intertwining his nimble fingers between them. His chest heaved up and down and his skin began to glisten with arousal-induced sweat. He couldn't remember receiving head this good. Maybe the clone had been designed for sex. A ridiculous thought but hey, who cared?

He breathed in deeply, not able to really control the light bucking of his hips into that wonderfully talented hot wet mouth of Yazoo's. "Ya…Gaaaaaaawd…Yazoo…"

The sound of Reno calling out his name in such a state of ecstasy only enticed him all the more so he sucked all the harder, his head moving rapidly along the saliva coated member. He could taste the fresh droplets of precum as they dripped onto his eager tongue, adding to his fervor.

Reno moaned yet again, squirming against the wall, his hold on Yazoo's hair tightening of its own accord. "Yaz…stop…before I…gaaaah cum..."

Yazoo opened his eyes and looked up into Reno's flushed face, sliding his mouth off of the cock with a small pout. He tilted his head questioningly. "What's the matter?"

Reno eyed him, blue eyes glazed over with lust as he struggled to reply. "Fuck me now. Just…do it."

Yazoo rose to his feet, smiling that seductive smile that he was known for before leaning in for a rough kiss, allowing Reno the pleasure of tasting himself on his lips and then proceeding to tug him along to his bedroom for a night of raw passion that both desperately wanted.

Reno was already more or less undressed as they entered the room, immediately locking lips yet again, unable to keep their hands off of one another. He all but ripped Yazoo's shirt off, exposing that toned body within moments as they made their way onto the comfortable bed, mouths open and hungry tongues colliding.

Pulling away for a moment, Yazoo bit his lower lip as he slipped out of his loose denim, glancing down at the remaining boxers.

Reno noticed the hesitation, brushing his fingers along the side of his face. "Yaz…?"

Yazoo met his eyes, pushing his shyness aside and tugging the last garment off, finally revealing himself in all of his naked glory to an individual other than that of his brothers. He kept his eyes averted, holding his breath.

Reno eyed the clone for what seemed like an eternity. His milky white skin, his baby smooth feel, the way that lovely hair flowed down his slender shoulders, the tiny neatness of his silver nether hair followed by his glorious manhood, completely worthy of being attached to a man as breathtaking as him.

Using his fingertips, he gently lifted Yazoo's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Yaz…you're so fuckin' beautiful."

Yazoo felt his cheeks burn at the compliment but more so at the look of utter awe and adoration that Reno was bestowing upon him. "Am I…?"

"Yes," Reno replied, leaning in to steal a kiss, "You really are. Now fuck me."

Yazoo laughed softly, a sound Reno loved like nothing else because he heard it so rarely.

Reno pulled back and thought for a moment. Obviously Yazoo wouldn't have lube on him and he needed that cock in his ass now. Dry humping didn't sound so appealing so he thought of the next best thing.

Dipping his hand low, he took a hold of Yazoo's perfect dick, stroking it slowly and taking note of the pleasure on the clone's pretty face with delight. Before long, he lowered himself between the perfect thighs and licked along the needy length, keeping his eyes fixed on Yazoo's face who was eyeing him both hungrily and questioningly.

"Don't have lube. Cum and saliva are the next best thing, yo" he explained, taking the shaft into his mouth and sucking with purpose. He had never dreamed that he would be here, sucking another guy's dick but somehow he got pleasure out of the act, knowing that he was giving this deprived and utterly gorgeous clone pleasure.

Yazoo watched the redhead religiously, hair hanging in his face as he observed how those flawless lips slid up and down along his penis. He could feel his cock weep with fluid as he almost took leave of his senses, his entire body tingling uncontrollably.

Reno kept at his ministrations, eagerly swallowing any and all semen that came his way, surprised at himself. Alright. So he was gay. But only for Yazoo. Slipping his mouth off, he sat up, smirking down at his work.

"There ya are, princess. Nice and wet. Just how I like it."

Yazoo wasted no time in forcing him onto his back and wedging himself between his welcoming legs, reclaiming those lips in another hungry kiss to which Reno responded with just as much ferocity, bringing his crotch up to grind against Yazoo's, earning the both of them some needy moans and groans as their shafts met.

Reno pulled away just a little to get in a word, his voice low but very demanding. "Get in me, Yaz. Now."

The order was so direct and yet Yazoo didn't care about the tone. He wanted this just as bad or maybe even more so. Leaning his body up, he took a hold of Reno's legs, positioning his slick manhood against the Turk's opening, gently rubbing the tip against the sphincter in a teasing manner, causing Reno to gasp with surprise and delight.

"Stop stalling, baby. Just…God fuck me. Please."

The sheer need in Reno's voice made him shudder with pleasure. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself in, working as slow as possible due to the size comparisons of his large member and Reno's tight little anus. An immediate gasp escaped him as heat and spasming muscles worked against his intrusion, causing him to slow even further in his delving. However, he kept going until his sac met up with Reno's smooth ass, cock buried deep within the Turk. He gazed down at Reno, extreme pleasure taking him as he resisting the urge to violently begin ramming into the redhead. He had to make sure that he was alright before commencing in this sacred dance.

Reno cried out at the initial penetration, never having taken it up the ass before. He bit his lower lip and winced as Yazoo forced himself in as far as he could go, forcing fresh sweat to break onto his face as he struggled not to yell in pain and pleasure.

Seeing that Reno was more or less okay, Yazoo slowly began to rock his hips against the redhead, his cock continuing to weep fluid as it sprang in and out of him, Reno's sheer heat and tightness making him swerve deliriously close to the edge. He panted with the efforts of lovemaking, never knowing until now just how connected two beings could feel. And as he gazed down at the flushed Turk who lay writhing and bucking beneath him, he realized that there was no one else on the planet that he would rather have shared this moment with. It was meant to be this way. Reno and him, conjoined as they worked to reach a mutual climax all the while giving and receiving pleasure.

Reno growled low, loving how the tip of Yazoo's cock seemed to hit all the right spots within him. He aided in their rocking, the delicious sensation of being moved in such a manner pleasing him in so many ways. No wonder girls loved it when guys took over. This was heavenly. He looked up into Yazoo's mesmerizing eyes, knowing right then and there that he would never see anyone or anything more beautiful. This man was perfect. And though it seemed odd that he had decided to lose himself to Reno, he couldn't help but feel immensely grateful that he was indeed the one lying with him. Being fucked by him and fucked senseless at that.

Yazoo leaned in, silver locks hanging forth and tickling Reno's face as their lips met, tongues immediately meeting and battling for dominance.

Reno moaned into the night, losing himself into the sexual bliss. He eyed his own cock before grasping it and offering himself needy strokes, moaning again like some horny man slut.

Yazoo caught sight of Reno pleasuring himself and just about lost it, finding that the free show of Reno's sexy masturbation along with their coupling was almost too much for a virgin like him to handle. He dove into Reno's perfect ass, his movements becoming somewhat blurred as their pace quickened rapidly.

Reno gasped in delight, working his hips against that amazing cock completely filling his insides while his hand pumped away at his manhood, forcing him to a blurred vision state. He felt the humming in his ears intensify as all blood seemed to rush to his needy dick, making him pant even more.

"Aaaaah fuck…Yaz…I can't…I'm gonna…"

Yazoo didn't protest to the declaration as he too had just about reached the peak of his pleasure, the tightness around him too good to be true.

With one final stroke, Reno came with all of his raw power, ejaculating violently and causing him to cry out his lover's name, his seed spilling forth and staining both the clone's chest and his own stomach.

Yazoo squinted at the force of Reno's orgasm, feeling his muscles clenching around his member in a manner that was almost painful. He allowed himself to work himself into a sexual frenzy until he too could stand it no longer and he released a torrent of semen into the redhead's welcoming chasm before collapsing onto him like dead weight, his cock softening within the confinement of Reno's inner walls.

Reno groaned softly as he felt the pleasurable alien sensation of warm cum seep into his aching ass, never having had a better lay in his life. This was where it was at. Sex with Yazoo and no one but Yazoo because he had pleased him in ways that he had never thought possible. He slid his hands along Yazoo's sweaty back, trying to ease his breathing.

After having regained his normal heart rate, the remnant lifted his head and gazed deeply into the Turk's eyes, leaning in for a soft, lingering kiss, feeling Reno's warm fingers brush against the back of his neck.

The moment their lips met Yazoo knew how he felt about this man and all at once everything fell into place.

Pulling away slightly, he moved to the side and sat up, waiting for the handsome Turk to do the same.

As if on cue, Reno sat up, a wide smile plastered on his face as he pulled Yazoo back into his arms, kissing him again and again. "Fuck the distance. You're fucking perfection, Yaz."

Yazoo smiled as he allowed himself to lie against the male, both of their heartbeats seemingly in sync with each other's. He looked back up at Reno who smiled down at him, gently rubbing his back as he did so. Biting his lower lip, he finally allowed himself to utter the words he had wanted to for a long time.

"I love you…"

There was a moment of silence that seemed to be everlasting as Yazoo gazed at the Turk, his eyes wide with sincerity and adoration and love. Love for this man. And love him he did for all he could think of now was Reno and his happiness and if they would be together for years to come. It felt good to let it out but he couldn't help but be afraid. Did Reno feel the same way about him?

Reno's brows furrowed as he took in the clone's words. Words he had never heard directed words him before. Words he had never expected to hear but he had. Yazoo said that he loved him. He felt both happy and sad all at once.

Yazoo was strong and intelligent and beautiful beyond words. He could have had anyone, ANYONE in the world. Why on Earth had he chosen him? He was lazy, brash, dirty, and sleazy. He was unworthy. Simple.

He shook his head, eyeing the male sadly. "Yaz, you can't love me, yo. No one can love me. I ain't…lovable."

The remnant tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. "Says who? Of course you're lovable. I love you and nothing anyone says can ever change that."

Reno shook his head again, not wanting to hurt the man at all. Far from it. He cared too much about Yazoo to ever want to hurt him. "No, Yaz. You shouldn't. I'm bad news. I can't…I can't make you happy. I ain't worth it, man. Don't waste your love on me."

Yazoo frowned, cupping Reno's chin between his fingers. "Reno, you already make me happy. I'm alive and here and happy all thanks to you. Don't you see? You're the only reason I bother with life anymore. You, you make me smile. You give me hope for a positive future in which the both of us can live. You came into my life Reno like a whirlwind. I don't know how but, it's almost as if you're my own guardian angel. You're the one who gives anything in life a meaning for me. I need you, Reno. I love you, so…so much. Now that my brothers are gone, it's in you that I find solace. Only you. I can only say it so many times till it registers. I. Love. You. Yes. Me. Yazoo. Yazoo loves Reno more than anything."

Reno swallowed, frozen in astonishment as the remnant spoke. Never in his life did he think someone could care so much about him. It was mind-boggling but he was so grateful. He didn't know what he had done to deserve someone like Yazoo in his life but he thanked the heavens for delivering him. Yazoo was his soul mate. He knew that now and he would do everything in his power to keep him safe and happy.

Not being able to reply properly, he grabbed Yazoo and pulled him in for a tight hug, refusing to let go as he closed his eyes.

He needed him too. So badly.

"I love you too, Yaz and I swear I'll always be there, one way or the other."

Yazoo felt his entire body relax as he melted into the warmth of Reno's embrace, never feeling more at peace than he did at the moment.

Reno pressed his lips to Yazoo's in a loving kiss, silently praying that the moment would last forever. A moment he could share with Yazoo. _His_ beautiful Yazoo.

And so they slept as soundly as a pair could, relishing in each other's warmth and the pleasant drumming of their heartbeats as they knew deep down that both hearts no longer beat for one being alone but for another. The love of their young lives. Each other.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me… I still feel your touch in my dreams… _

---------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: More sex in this chapter. Read at your own discretion. **

---------------------------------------------

There was something different about Reno today, Rude noted in silence as he observed his partner. He looked livelier, if possible. His hair appeared fierier and wilder than usual, his cheeks appeared to glow with a natural flush and his blue eyes sparkled with life.

Yes. There was definitely something going on.

Reno used his EMR to scratch at his shoulder blade, finally breaking away from his dream like state to notice Rude watching him. He smiled an actual genuine smile as opposed to the smart-aleck smirk he usually offered the world.

"What? Got somethin' on my face, yo?"

"Yes. A story that I can't completely decipher. Why are you so happy?"

Reno shrugged, still smiling, as he was unable to really wipe it off of his face. Nothing could really bring him down today. "Do I gotta have a reason to be happy?"

"Yes."

Reno chuckled, patting the larger Turk's shoulder. "Alright, alright. I'll spill."

Rude just watched him, waiting for whatever reply he would receive.

"Rude…I'm in love."

For an agonizingly long moment, not a word was said as Rude tried to take in what he had just heard. Reno. His manwhore of a partner. Reno the Turk, man sworn to never commit. The man who had willingly blown up sector seven was in love? Surely this was a beyond weird dream.

"Love? You?"

"I know," Reno replied running a hand through his hair, "Sounds impossible but I swear it's true. Never felt so…fuck can't even find a word. But God have I been missin' out."

"And who exactly are you in love with?" the stoic male asked, though he was pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

Reno's smile seemed to widen as he tapped his shoulder with his weapon. "Yazoo. S'right. I'm gay for that man and fuckin' proud."

Rude smiled lightly, never thinking he'd hear his friend utter those words but Reno was always full of surprises. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this was completely plausible as Reno always seemed to be thinking of Yazoo, paying him visits, worrying about him.

Reno leaned back against a table, eyeing Rude expectantly. "And what about you and Tifa? Goin' places like…the bedroom, maybe?"

Rude adjusted his shades, quite used to the redhead's bluntness by now. "Too early for that."

"Well, at least she's found someone better than Strife. Don't let her go, Rude. Seriously."

Rude saw the intense sincerity on his friend's normally indifferent face and couldn't help but feel all the more determined to keep Tifa in his life. He respected her and deep down, he had always cared about her despite them being foes not too long ago.

He nodded. "Will do. So where's Yazoo?"

"Shinra sent him off to take care of some business. I swear the prez treats him like he's a secret weapon of some sort, eh?"

"Well he is, in a sense. Let's not forget that he's a clone of one of SOLDIER's finest once upon a time."

Reno shuddered a bit, rubbing at his tense neck. "Geez. Put it like that and it's like I'm bangin' a part of Sephiroth."

Somehow that name always caused a sudden chill to arise regardless of where people were situated.

"So how's that cough of yours?" Rude asked, obviously trying to ease the sudden tension.

"Better," the redhead lied, averting his eyes. If anything, it seemed to come more often and with a force so violent that even he was a little worried. But only a little.

"Reno, Rude, to the office now."

The stern voice of Tseng called out from the walkie-talkie, causing Reno to flinch a bit.

"We'll be there," the redhead replied gravely, straightening up in his spot, "I swear we ain't gettin' paid enough for this shit."

Rude just remained silent as followed his partner towards where they were being called though he couldn't have agreed more.

Such was the life of a Turk.

---------------------------------------------

Another day, another narrow escape. Did he really have that bad luck or did people just hate him?

The silver haired male revved up his bike and took off for the countryside, ignoring any and all blurs and or speed restrictions he might have been met with as he was far too lost within his own thoughts. Perhaps a ride on his bike could help clear his head. Perhaps.

It seemed that Rufus has underestimated the danger factor. Upon entering the building, he had been met with gunshots all around, barely dodging a bullet at it had come perilously close to piercing his chest. Thank Kaa-san for his speed and agility, he was the only one left standing when it was all said and done.

He had called the president immediately, pretty infuriated but he was met with the usual calmness and condescending tone. Rufus was too much. For someone who claimed that Yazoo was so valuable, he sure didn't do much to avoid losing him.

The clone seemed to pick up speed as he flew across the highway, passing empty fields. Rather beautiful but he was too annoyed to take a moment to admire the wonders of nature. At least he had something to look forward to though. Or someone, rather.

For the first time that day, Yazoo found himself smiling as he thought of the handsome Turk. _His _Turk. Suddenly life had started to look up, he realized and it was all thanks to the redhead who kept him hopeful and smiling with his laidback ways. Truly, Reno was the only one who could get Yazoo to crack a smile or even stranger, laugh. He supposed that love did that to people. It was such a strange thought. There once was a time where he didn't quite think he would ever be capable of loving anyone besides Kaa-san and his brothers, certainly not Reno and yet he did. His love for Reno was almost unfathomable. But love him he did and he would to his death.

Easing his bike back off of the highway, he headed home, hoping to relax and forget all about Shinra and the constant headaches the company as a whole caused.

---------------------------------------------

_I will…never be a memory…_

The blond who was crouched down atop rock and gravel stared down at the ground beneath him with a melancholy look etched onto his face. Would he ever be able to forget that man? Probably not. Why was it that even when he was happy with his life, he wanted more? He wanted his friends back. He wanted…_him_ back. It was wrong but he wanted it. God he wanted it. He hated him. Hated him so much and yet, he loved him. Loved what he used to be. What he could have been.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he remained in his spot on his knees, trying to get some closure. Why had he come there? The Northern Crater. What place did he have here?

"Cloud Strife."

Opening his eyes, Cloud felt his blood run cold. That voice… No. It couldn't be. That was impossible. How…?

Slowly willing himself to look up, he rested his eyes upon the familiar malevolent face of that one winged angel. "Sephiroth."

Sephiroth seemed to smile though his face showed no give. It was in those possessed, overpowering eyes that haunted one's soul. The tall general stood like a God, silver hair blowing about in the strong wind as he kept his gaze fixed on the crouched blond, appearing so defeated before him.

Cloud gazed up at him disbelieving, convinced that he had lost his mind and was hallucinating. But if this was a hallucination, then he didn't want it to fade. Not just yet.

Sephiroth took a few steps towards him, heavy boots somehow soundless. "Good to see you, Cloud."

Cloud shook his head. "You're not real. You…you died. I killed you. You're just my imagination."

Sephiroth narrowed those brilliantly frightening eyes of his, grinning maliciously. A smirk that sent shivers and struck fear in the hearts of all. "Oh I'm real, Cloud. I'm real because you allow me to be. You can't seem to let go, can you?"

Cloud dropped his gaze down to the ground, continuing to shake his head. Why was all of this happening when he always tried his hardest to move on? Did fate love working against him?

"No. Just…stay in my memories. You have no place here."

"I could say the same for you," the silver haired menace replied, eyeing the surroundings before looking back at the blond and asking a question he already knew the answer to, "Why did you come?"

"Because," Cloud began as he rose to his feet, forcing himself to meet the older male's piercing gaze, hurt and anger and hatred burning through his own eyes, "I wanted to end things. I want to…let go but…"

"You can't," the fallen angel finished.

Cloud was forced to look away, not able to deny the truth that left him ashamed. Before he knew what was happening, he was pulled forward by strong gloved hands as insistent lips suddenly came close, crushing his own as a forceful tongue snaked its way into his mouth and thrashed around, forcing him to whimper. He felt his knees give and his eyes close of their own accord.

Sephiroth held the blond up, kissing him viciously, passionately, furiously. Using his even but sharp teeth, he took a hold of Cloud's lip and bit in fiercely, giving his tongue the same treatment.

Cloud moaned and whimpered helplessly, tasting blood in the needy kiss. Never before had he been treated in such a manner and despite who it was he was sharing the moment with, he liked it. He wanted more but…he couldn't.

Using all of his power to yank his face away, he scowled, face flushed and angry. "Bastard. I'm not your toy, Sephiroth. Always using and abusing. I hate you. Do you hear me? I. HATE. YOU."

The silver haired male licked at his lips as he smirked, giving a slight nod of his head before forcing the flushed blond up against a rocky wall. It was his turn to sink to his knees as he all but tore Cloud's pants open, wasting no time to wrap his long fingers around the already erect and throbbing cock.

Cloud hissed, biting his lower lip as he gaped down at the one winged angel and his dick in his hand. He had never been touched there before. This was so wrong. So, so wrong and yet, it felt so right.

Sephiroth continued to smirk as if pleased with the reactions. He rubbed at the stiff length, brushing his thumbnail over the head of Cloud's beautiful penis. "You can hate me if you wish but that doesn't change the fact that you want me. You want this."

Cloud couldn't reply as he took in several deep breaths, amazing sensations distracting him as his manhood was stroked and toyed with. He couldn't deny the truth and the truth was, he wanted Sephiroth. Badly.

Sephiroth brought his face close, circling the tip of his pink tongue over the head of the burning penis, tasting the fresh droplets of precum that trickled out. Within moments he took the wondrous cock into his mouth, immediately letting it completely fill his throat as he sucked hungrily, allowing his erotic noises to slip through all for Cloud's pleasure.

Cloud gasped, throwing his head back as he felt Sephiroth's tongue sliding all along his aching dick. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to keep from moaning up to the heavens. Why was this happening? Why him? He reached out despite himself and grabbed a hold of those silky locks of hair, moaning and writhing at the excellent blowjob he was receiving but his sworn enemy.

Sephiroth continued to deep throat the blond all the while keeping his gaze locked on his pretty face for his reactions, pleased with what he was seeing. But there was so much more he wanted.

Sliding his mouth off of the dick, he grabbed the blond and threw him to the ground, on his back, tearing away at the remainder of his clothing so that he was left completely naked and vulnerable in all of his smooth, pale glory. Just like he wanted it.

Cloud cried out, not expecting the general's next move. He was naked and cold and as helpless as he could have been and yet, he didn't care. He needed this. For a long time now. He gazed up into Sephiroth's wild, beautiful face, his own filled with pure need and longing.

Sephiroth smirked, taking a hold of the blond's legs before pulling him upwards into an arched position, eyeing the perfect pink little opening with sheer hunger. He slid his tongue inside.

Cloud groaned and rolled his eyes at the back of his head as he was pleasured in new ways. It was too much. He could feel Sephiroth's tongue in too many places. His anus, his balls, his dick.

"Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth eyed the blond questioningly before lowering his legs back down and leaning in to eye him, strands of silver falling over Cloud's body like a blanket. "Tell me what it is that you want, Cloud."

Cloud swallowed, not able to stand it as his cock twitched with need. He had to be taken and taken now. "I want…you…to…"

"To…?"

"I want you to fuck me. Now, Sephiroth. Please."

The general grinned evilly, licking at his lips seductively. "As you wish, Cloud."

Cloud watched, hypnotized as Sephiroth finally freed his cock from within the confinement of his pants, eyes widening in complete awe at the sheer beauty of the enormous manhood before him. Surely it would tear him in two, not that it mattered.

Sephiroth rubbed the tip of his weeping member teasingly against the blond's opening, earning a needy whimper or two. He chuckled under his breath before forcing himself into the wonderful tightness that was Cloud Strife.

Cloud cried out in agony as he was stretched to unknown limits, grimacing with the effort of working with his muscles to ease Sephiroth's entrance as much as he could. He cringed, clenching his fists tightly.

Sephiroth didn't stop until his thick cock was completely buried within Cloud's ass, gasping himself at the extremely pleasurable feel of being inside someone so tight and the writhing of the blond only added to his excitement. Without any warning, he began to work himself in and out of the shuddering blond, leaning in over the writhing body to reclaim the quivering lips for a passionate kiss.

Cloud couldn't do much but lie there and be had as his cries were drowned out into whimpers and moans as Sephiroth kissed him again.

Sephiroth slid his hands along the blond's lithe form, pausing at a hardened nipple and pinching roughly, causing Cloud to yelp into his mouth, tears streaming down his face. Just what he wanted to see. Pulling away some, he licked at the blond's salted cheek as his lower body continued to ram into the warmth.

Cloud continued to cry out his nemesis' name in a state of sheer ecstasy, his body aching all over. This is what he had been missing.

Sephiroth took note o Cloud's twitching, weeping cock and grasped it firmly, offering it rough strokes as he pumped viciously, continuing to fuck the younger male relentlessly.

Cloud squirmed and gasped and yelled out his bliss up to the skies. His eyes had gone blurry and his head was beginning to spin as he felt himself slowly succumbing to complete delirium. It wouldn't be long. Not long at all. Each time Sephiroth's dick rubbed up against that specific spot within him he thought he would lose his mind to the immense pleasure.

Sephiroth worked his hips into a frenzy, beginning to pant himself as he could feel his cock beginning to weep more and more, and thick cum begging to come out and fill Cloud. He kept at the pumping motion of his hand, practically squeezing the shaft.

Cloud couldn't take it anymore. He had reached his limit. Arching his body upwards, he cried out helplessly and came into his foe's hand with sheer violence, the release almost painful as his strained body crashed back to the ground.

The violence of Cloud's release signaled his own as Sephiroth lowered his head, closing his eyes as he shot an ocean of cum deep within Cloud, completely filling him as most of the essence dripped out in quite the stream.

Cloud moaned as he felt the older male's cum load overwhelm him, wincing a bit as he pulled out of him. He felt sticky and he ached all over but for the first time in a long time, he was content.

Lifting his head to the address the general, he looked around in surprise to see that he had vanished. No one was around and no. He wasn't even lying was he? No. He was crouched just as he had been, clothes and body intact.

A confused frown stole his face though even then he was satisfied. One way or another, Sephiroth had come to him and given exactly what he had wanted for all of these years. He still would never be able to forgive him for what he had done or stop thinking about him but he was more at peace now. Far more at peace than he had been in a very long time.

He looked up at the sky, thoughts of all those who were gone striking him. He would miss them but he had a whole life ahead of him now. Friends who needed him and he would be there through it all.

The wind was relentless where he was but he didn't shiver. His body seemed naturally overheated as the blush arose on his pale cheeks. His eyes stared off into the distance, as he seemed to nod at nothing and no one in particular.

"Rest in peace."

With that said, he took off, looking straight ahead at nothing but the world before him. Never looking back. Not once. There was no longer a reason to look back now.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're so pale…"

Yazoo tore his gaze away from the window and eyed his lover who was sprawled out on the floor, his sharp chin rested on his stomach as the TV before them boomed with its surround sound laughter.

He smiled, despite himself, rolling his eyes. "You're one to talk."

"You misunderstood, lover," Reno replied, brushing his fingertips over the soft skin around the remnant's navel. He was almost too soft to believe, "Your paleness only adds to your porcelain doll like appeal."

Yazoo continued to eye Reno, wanting to defend his manliness to the hilt but Reno was just being sweet and being compared to a doll wasn't that bad. He supposed.

Reno stroked at the perfect flesh, almost hypnotized by the sight of how toned Yazoo was. He traced the abs on the clone, lifting his shirt up higher as he kissed along his body, pausing every now and then to lick the pasty perfection, tongue gliding upwards.

Yazoo bit his lower lip, resisting the urge to arch his body up into the wondrous kisses his lover offered him. It was moments like these that he cherished most when it was just him and the Turk, barely able to keep their hands off of one another.

Reno shifted upwards, slinking close in a highly sexual manner as he found Yazoo's perfect little nipple, immediately attempting to devour it, his tongue continually toying with it.

Yazoo whimpered softly, reaching out to intertwine his fingers in Reno's mess of hair. He writhed around, his body arching of its own accord as he never really could control himself when Reno was all over him the way that he was now.

"Reno, nngh…please…"

That voice of his always got him. It was the way he could sound so helpless and look so damn vulnerable. Reno had never witnessed anything sexier. Someone as strong as Yazoo falling helpless to his thoughtful caresses made his head spin with delight and sheer arousal.

He slid his body along the clone's, taking his hands and linking their fingers together as he pinned him down, gazing into those sparkling green eyes. "God I want you…"

Yazoo smiled that faint but beautiful smile of his that could light up the world. "Then take me. I'm all yours."

Reno leaned in and soon enough their lips connected in a passionate kiss filled with warmth.

And like always, they ended up connected in more ways than one. Yazoo working to keep his sanity from beneath the Turk and Reno working for their climax which they always seemed to share.

And afterwards, they simply lay in each other's arms, limbs intertwined.

Reno sat up, running his fingers through his hair. The urge to smoke was coming on swiftly but he pushed it aside. Lovers or not, Yazoo still would not stand for the scent. He leaned back against the couch, not at all bothered by his utter nakedness.

The silver haired male stretched out onto the floor, his stomach damp with remainders of semen and saliva, making his flesh glisten.

Reno eyed the beautiful being just below him, swallowing. "Stop that."

"Hm?" Yazoo asked sitting up as well, "Stop what?"

"Stop being so fuckin' hot. Makin' me hard all over again."

Yazoo laughed a soft laugh, green eyes flashing as he smiled up at the older male. "Mm, nothing I can help, Reno."

Reno grabbed a hold of the clone's arm and pulled him up and onto the couch, immediately connecting his lips to his, managing to mumble out a few words as his hands seemed to be all over the other male.

"You're so…fucking…beautiful…fucking…love you…damned remnant…"

Yazoo grew breathless after a few moments, overwhelmed by the ocean of kisses he was being showered with. He giggled, turning his face away to get some air as his hands remained on the Turk's shoulders.

"Keep this up and my lips will surely bruise."

"You'd still be hot," Reno replied promptly, brushing his thumb over the soft lower lip before leaning in for a softer kiss.

Yazoo smiled into the affectionate gesture, sighing contently as he turned to the side and eyed the television screen, immediately widening his eyes at the sight. It was a little boy on a commercial of some sort. It was nothing special really but the resemblance the child had to his fiery haired lover was uncanny.

He smirked an amused smirk. "Reno look…it's your miniature version."

The redhead looked to the big screen, frowning a bit before shaking his head. "Pft. Nah, I ain't seein' it. I was chubbier as a toddler. I remember that."

Yazoo smiled, delighted and highly amused at the thought of the brash Turk as a chubby toddler. It was hard to believe that even a man like Reno had once been an innocent baby. It was true, they all started out innocent. It was a shame no one really remained that way.

He pressed his lips to Reno's cheek, nudging him lightly. "I bet you were a real cutie, hm?"

Reno snorted softly, eyes cast on the television screen. "Kids ain't cute. They're dirty, they're loud, they complain a lot and they're generally a nuisance."

Yazoo opened his mouth to offer a smart assed reply, knowing instantly how Reno had basically just described himself there but he decided to take the high road and be polite.

"I haven't quite been around children, excluding Loz of course. But they seem to possess a sort of innocence adults lack."

Reno nodded, despite himself, scratching at his temple. "Still annoying though."

"So you're the kind of man who could do without having children of his own for the rest of his life?" Yazoo asked tilting his head to the side in the usual manner, honestly interested in what the man had to say.

"Definitely," the Turk replied, quickly. Too quickly.

Yazoo eyed him curiously, knowing that everyone thought about it at least once in their lives, even if it was but a hollow thought.

Reno noticed the eyeing, relenting. "Alright, alright. Lay off the staring. I'll admit; it has crossed my mind once…or twice. Each time a girl I banged shows up at my door, actually."

Yazoo widened his eyes in surprise, pressing further. "Oh? What exactly have you thought about?"

"Well," Reno began, looking off into space, "What it'd be like to have a kid, ya know? A little part of me runnin' around. Responsibility sucks but it'd be kinda rewarding."

Yazoo smiled the slightest bit, placing his hand on Reno's. "Understandable. I imagine someone like you would want a boy to carry on your name and whatnot, eh?"

Reno shook his head, his voice dead on. "Nope. A girl."

"Oh?" Yazoo asked, clearly surprised, "Why a girl?"

"Cause…I'd want her to know that no matter how old she got…she'd always be my baby. Can't do that with a boy. But I'd always share something…special with my daughter."

Yazoo gazed at the Turk with pure astonishment. When he thought he had the redhead all figured out he went ahead and said things like this, leaving him both stunned and pleased. The thought of Reno with a little girl was just too heartwarming for words.

"That's very sweet. Perhaps your dream of having a daughter to dote on will come true."

"Nah," Reno replied promptly, Ain't a woman I love enough to want to share a baby with Never even loved anyone until now…" He turned towards the clone as he said this, leaning in and planting a soft kiss against his lips before pulling away and gazing deeply into his eyes.

"And if I could, there would be no one else I'd want to share my baby with. You'd make an awesome father, Yaz. You took such great care of your brothers."

Yazoo winced, lowering his gaze to his lap. "But not good enough."

This in turn earned him a pinch to the arm met with a piercing blue gaze. "Yes. Good enough. You take care of me so well, I know you'd do the same with our daughter."

Yazoo smiled, enamored by the thought alone. "Our daughter…if only…"

Reno pressed his lips to the clone's creamy shoulder, offering the gentlest of smiles. "You work miracles, Yaz. Do me this favour and…work me another one…?"

Yazoo's head snapped to the side as he eyed his lover. Surely Reno was just being sweet but that determined look in his eyes said it all. He wanted this. This…it truly did solidify what they had in the specialist of ways. But…did he have it in him to care for a being like this? Did he have it in him to take on such responsibility and raise a child? Did Reno? He didn't know but damned if he didn't want it just as bad. It wasn't impossible. When he was with Reno, nothing really was.

It was odd that someone like Reno wanted a child of all things but it did clarify how strong the bond that they shared was. To be willing to have a child which would be purely a work of science and loads of love.

He hated to think of their baby having to be known as a lab experiment but if he could devote his life to reassuring her that she was no different than the rest, just as he had to Loz, then perhaps…perhaps everything would work out fine. He would never know until he tried and if a male like Reno was willing to try then he certainly was.

A clone like him taking that huge step towards fatherhood. There was once a time where he saw nothing beyond his mother but now, he had a whole new life ahead of him and if things went as planned, he would spend the remainder of it with the love of his life and hopefully their child. Yes. It could work if he wanted it to.

He allowed another faint smile to show through as he leaned in for a brief but meaningful kiss, murmuring against the redhead's lips. "Anything for you, Reno…"

---------------------------------------------

Fine dark locks draped over a broad shoulder like some silken blanket as Tifa allowed herself the pleasure of resting on the Turk. Her hair, almost as dark as the suit he wore, nearly blended in with the expensive material. A soft but content sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed into the solid warmth his body offered. No, he was not Cloud and he never would be and yes they did have their differences but that was all in the past. She had let go long ago and he cared for her. Deeply, she could tell. So who was she to shun a man who was obviously willing to make things work with her?

She smiled, bringing up a pale hand to rest on the built chest. "It's so nice out tonight."

Rude simply nodded his head in agreement, somewhat stunned at her open behaviour towards him. Her light weight felt pleasant against him and each touch of hers sent tiny electric jolts through his body. Oh but he had needed this but he was almost afraid of touching her for fear of losing the affection he had waited so long to gain.

Lucky for him, Tifa seemed to be impatient in her needs as she planted her petite form against his, allowing his heat to engulf her as they sat on a laid out blanket, gazing up at the sky.

She loved how Rude was so large and dominating in appearance yet so gentle and unsure with her. He reminded her of a schoolboy with a crush. It was adorable. And it helped that he was gorgeous. She had been fortunate enough to get a nice view of his body as they had gone swimming on one of their numerous dates. The man was built like a war god. The sight had left her shivering with shameless delight. But she had held back for fear of ruining things and her own doubts, of course. But now she had none. She knew that her and Rude could easily remain together and happy for a long time. He was such a sweetheart.

Smiling warmly, she tilted her chin up to eye the man, brushing her fingertips over his neat facial hair. He wore those shades far too often. They hid his handsome face. But she could make do.

Leaning in, she closed her eyes as she felt her lips press up against his in a soft, tentative kiss.

Rude hesitantly slipped his strong arms around her slim waist, pulling her in somewhat closer as he allowed himself some much needed passion release.

Just then his phone went off, earning an unhappy grunt from the both of them.

Rude pulled away and fumbled for his cell, shooting Tifa an apologetic look from behind his shades.

She smiled reassuringly, never really able to become irritable with him around.

Rude shifted his body in the opposite direction, nearly whispering a hello. The answer was a familiar 'yo, Rude'. He ceased his tensing and opened his mouth to let his partner know that he would call back later but he was silenced by Reno's excited banter. Listening in silence for what seemed like forever, the stoic male froze upon hearing something odd slip out of the redhead's mouth. But, he couldn't have heard what he thought he had…right?

"What did you say?" Rude asked quietly.

Reno repeated himself more clearly and Rude was sure that this was some sort of lame joke. He shook his head, eyeing Tifa out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah right. Don't bullshit me, red."

But his friend's voice, true and clear rang through the phone and the sheer determination in that voice allowed realization to dawn on him. He was serious. Dead serious. But what do to now? Obviously he had to see the crazy Turk. Alright. So he would have to cut his date short. Thankfully Tifa was the understanding type.

Hanging up, he rested his gaze on Tifa and opened his mouth to explain but was silenced by her warm, knowing smile.

"It's alright, Rude. I understand. Go on and help your friend."

The bald Turk's normally serious face broke out into a smile as he leaned in for a grateful kiss, making a mental note to thank whatever greater powers there were for bringing someone like Tifa into his life.

---------------------------------------------

Reno was pacing with excitement. His face was flushed, his eyes were gleaming. One could almost feel the happy aura oozing out of his skinny form. Oh yes. This was true happiness.

Somewhere down below, a car horn honked loudly, somehow carrying up to the 18th story building and towards the roof where the young Turk was. The breeze hitting him was icy but he was practically burning with glee so he hardly noticed it. This was what love did to people, he realized. Finally he could understand why people cared so much. Why they fought so hard to keep their bonds strong.

He ceased his pacing to look over the edge of the railing, watching the busy world down below.

Rude's reaction to his sudden desire to have a child had been expected but hilarious all the same. Tseng and Elena? They had been stunned but as always, the leader of the Turks had been as polite as ever in wishing Reno the best in whatever he did. So he wasn't a complete hopeless case. Wonders never ceased.

He was so happy now that at times he really was afraid that this was too good to be true. That karma would surely rear its ugly head soon enough. He had done so many bad things in life. Did he deserve to be this happy? No. He didn't. But he was. Lord help him but he was.

The familiar tightening in his chest suddenly arose and he began to cough, gripping the railing tightly as his knuckles grew even whiter with the force of his hold. His body heaved for an alarming amount of time before giving way and allowing him to breathe freely once again.

Reno breathed in deeply, blue eyes tearing as he spat a bloody wad down below. Making a hasty wipe at his face, he swallowed, silently reassuring himself that he was okay. He was. For now.

"Reno."

The velvety soft voice swam its way straight into his welcoming ear as he turned around and widened his eyes at the sight before him: Yazoo, dressed in a silk black shirt, opened enough to reveal some of the porcelain skin of his toned chest and fitted black pants. Only one word could really come to mind now.

"Damn."

Yazoo smiled faintly, taking in his lover's not as sloppy as usual appearance. The thought alone that Reno cared enough to fix himself bringing a warm flush to his face despite the chill in the air.

Reno could have gone on staring at the clone forever. He was just so beautiful. The stars surely must have been envious. But he managed to break away from his dreamy thoughts to find his voice.

"You gonna stand there all night, baby? Come, give Reno some love."

The remnant nearly floated forward and into Reno's welcoming arms as he planted his lips against his boyfriend's soft pair, face burning with desire already.

Reno cupped Yazoo's chin between his surprisingly warm fingers, feeling the baby soft skin with silent approval. He parted mouths, grinning from ear to ear like some big goofy kid. An arm slid around the clone's girlish waist and pulled him closer in a possessive manner, gazing deeply into those hypnotizing green eyes.

"You look amazing, Yaz."

"I know," Yazoo replied, smirking, "But you always do so I won't bother reminding you."

Reno chuckled softly, releasing the younger male's chin and wrapping both arms around his slender form, just content with holding him for now. He sighed a bit, pressing his lips to the top of Yazoo's head, nuzzling his face into the silken hair.

"I love you."

Yazoo relaxed against Reno's thin but capable body, stealing his warmth along with a kiss to the heart that now belonged to him. "I love you too."

Would he ever get tired of hearing those words? He didn't think so. Man but what a rush it was.

"I uh, told Tseng and 'lena about our…'future plans'."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Reno nodded, toying with a few strands of silver hair, "Tseng sorta gave us his blessing, I guess you could say. And 'lena's all set to make sure the baby ain't nothin' like me. Heh."

Yazoo snorted softly, all but burying his face in Reno's chest. "As long as she's happy and healthy, I don't care what she's like. I'd love her all the same."

"Yeah," Reno agreed in a distant voice, still showing no signs of releasing Yazoo from the comfort of his loving embrace and to this the male did not protest,

Yazoo looked up, stealing a quick kiss to Reno's lips before resting his eyes on his handsome, loved face. "I'm ready to face it all with you, Reno. I know…I know what they say about…homosexuals in general but that doesn't bother me. I'd face stoning to be with you and though I don't exactly know what I'm doing, just know that…I'll stand by you through it all."

Reno's face grew warm as he couldn't possibly muster up a reply to top that. He shook his head, shooting the silver haired male an incredulous look. He came close, kissing the male all over. His forehead, his cheeks, his lips, his jaw, his neck. Only ever pausing to get in his whispered declaration.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…"

Yazoo closed his eyes and allowed his body to drink in the warmth of Reno's love. Life truly was odd. He had lost one life and gained another…and he could not have been any more thankful now for having this foolish Turk with him. By his side.

This was definitely something worth living for.


	13. Chapter 13

Reno had done his research. This was an ambition that would not simply prove to be no more than a dream. Of course, it wouldn't be easy. There would be countless tests, dealing with labs and of course a surrogate to carry that which he so desperately wanted to bring into the world. But it didn't matter. All that did matter was that it was a possibility and that after it was all said and done, Yazoo would be right there with him.

The Turk smiled to himself, rather excited at the entire prospect but nervous as well. Sure, wanting to have a kid was one thing but actually having one was another. Every time the mere thought had come up in the past he had brushed it off without so much as a second thought. Why? He didn't think he was cut out to be a father but then, that was why he was here, wasn't it? To reproduce, he thought, almost snickering out loud. He was just doing it another way.

Tearing away from his thoughts, he straightened up considerably in his spot as the President took his seat before him.

Rufus' eyes were icy and his face stern. Nothing unusual.

The president eyed his Turk in silence for a few agonizing moments. He could see that the man looked only slightly nervous. Well any fear would be good, he supposed. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Tell me, Reno, do I usually meddle in the personal affairs of my Turks?"

Reno frowned a bit at the question, reaching up to scratch at his temple. "No, sir."

"Then you realize that it must be serious when I bring you in here to talk about…your parental plans, hm?"

Realization dawned on Reno quickly enough as he opened his mouth to explain enough but was quickly silenced by a firm stare.

"You're a Turk, Reno. And a very good one at that. I know you take pride in your work despite your indifferent attitude. And Yazoo is also a valued member of Shinra. Take a moment to think about your life with Shinra. Has there ever been a moment when you weren't threatened with some form of danger? I realize that everyone is but you more so because you are a Turk."

Reno frowned, not liking where this was going. "Your point, president?"

"My point is," Rufus began leaning forward slightly to meet the redhead's gaze head on, "I don't think it would be very wise to raise a child in such conditions."

Reno had been very polite and listened to what the blond had to say but now it was his turn to talk. "Yeah. I hear ya, yo. You ain't the only one who thinks I'm setting myself up for one major downfall."

"Now, Reno…I never said-"

"It was implied, sir. But with all do respect, it ain't nobody's business but mine and Yaz's. I think the fact that we care enough to try says somethin' in itself, no? But regardless of how many people doubt us, it's gonna happen. And our child will be happy."

Rufus noted the fierce determination in those eyes then. It reminded him of a certain "Ex SOLDIER". He shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "Very well then. I've said what I can. Now it's up to you. Dismissed."

Reno nodded stiffly, rising to his seat and leaving without so much as a goodbye.

Rufus watched him disappear, shaking his head with a soft sigh. "Reno…"

---------------------------------------------

If he really tried, then perhaps he could still sense him there.

Yazoo paused before a row of benches, reaching out to rest a hand on the fine wood. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, attempting to concentrate. This was where it had happened, wasn't it? This very church was where his brother had fought with a woman named Tifa. A church where a flower girl had been. Where his nii-sama spent his time.

So many things had happened here and yet… Nothing. He felt nothing. It was just cold. Reopening his eyes, the clone unknowingly walked the same steps his brother had, halting under the sunlight. It helped to warm his shivering form.

Of course he had moved on the best that he could, but a part of him would never be able to let go of them. His brothers. The ones he had willingly bled for and left behind. But not of his own accord.

"He was strong."

That voice was recognizable. Tifa's gentle tone was something he had become accustomed to now that her and Rude had gotten serious about each other. He didn't turn around though. He didn't have to as he could clearly make out the sound of her boots on the wooden floor.

She paused beside him, taking a moment to study the known surroundings before eyeing him, her gaze tender. "He pushed me to my limits the day that we fought. But even then I could sense the childish nature in him. He took Marlene…but he never hurt her."

Yazoo dropped his gaze down to his boots, able to remember those days well. Loz had insisted on making her feel as comfortable as he could without annoying Kadaj. The big softie. If his child turned out anything like his brothers, then he sure would have his hands full. A more pleasant thought could not have crossed his mind.

Looking up, he watched as Tifa walked over to retrieve the last few of Cloud's belongings before leaving him behind.

It was time he left too. He had come here out of simple curiosity and gotten his answers. So why couldn't he budge? It was not a task he could accomplish on his own, he realized. Where was his strength when he needed it most?

As if on cue, two familiar arms slid around his waist in answer. Warm lips pressed to his cheek in a tender but reassuring kiss.

"Yaz?"

Yazoo relaxed, smiling faintly as he melted against the only support he needed. His Reno. "I'm okay. Shall we go home then?"

"I dunno," Reno replied, brushing silver strands away from his boyfriend's pale face, "You tell me, yo."

Emerald eyes scanned the empty surroundings. The church was cold but he wasn't. Not anymore. Slowly turning around, he leaned in to capture Reno's lips in a gentle but smoldering kiss.

"Let's go."

Reno nodded, placing his arm around the clone's slender shoulders and leading him out.

An immediate breeze caught the remnant's hair and swept it around his solemn face but he barely noticed it as his eyes were fixed on the sight before him. A little girl he recognized all too well.

Marlene stood, dressed for the harsh weather. She seemed to have been waiting for him but the hesitancy to actually approach him was clear on her youthful face.

Reno furrowed his brows, choosing to keep quiet, suspecting that this was another one of those moments he had no say in.

After a silent stare down, the child finally and rather timidly made her way over to where the clone stood, rocking on her heels as she dared to meet his intense gaze. Her small hands fumbled in her book bag as she retrieved a paper and offered it out to him.

Though clearly confused, Yazoo accepted it nevertheless. The image took his breath away. The child had drawn his brothers as they been that night. The forgotten city. The likeness to them would have put a smile on his face had he not been so surprised. How easily the people of this planet forgave. How willingly they accepted him into their lives.

Most endearing of all was how she had placed herself by Loz's side as she had been that day.

Yazoo tore his gaze away from the heartwarming artwork to stare at the child, opening his mouth to address her, thank her or just say something. But he found that he could not. He was at a loss for words.

Marlene smiled knowingly. "You're welcome." Turning around, she skipped off to where Tifa awaited her presence.

Yazoo observed the girl leave, the drawing held delicately in his hands. He barely noticed it when Reno rested his chin on his shoulder, though the sensation was always a pleasant one.

"Yaz?"

Yazoo turned around and captured his beloved's lips in a deep but tender kiss, holding it there for several moments before releasing him with a rare, but absolutely genuine smile. "I love you."

The Turk seemed surprised but no one could say that he was not pleased. Yazoo's bouts of affection were so random but they never failed to sweep Reno off of his feet in more ways than one. He felt like some giddy, love struck teenager, a feeling he could never quite get enough of. Far better than his nightly alcohol induced intoxications.

Still, the light blush on his cheeks could not go unnoticed. He smiled in return nevertheless, sliding arms around the remnant's girly waist while studying the drawing.

"Heh. S'cute, yo. I see the likeness."

The clone continued to smile a gentle smile as he looked from the drawing to the Turk's clear blue gaze. Why was it that whenever he sought his answers, he always seemed to receive a reply from that loving gaze? And whenever he was afraid, all it took was one embrace and he would willingly drown in the fiery pool known as Reno.

Reaching up, the silver haired male used his free hand to gently caress his lover's soft cheek. There was no denying that Reno was a man but him growing a beard of any kind was a distant thought. All the times he had caught him rubbing at his hairless cheek. It never ceased to amuse him. His silly Turk.

Reno gently took Yazoo's thumb between his lips and licked along the trimmed nail playfully, blue eyes gleaming with mischief. Gods but he was beautiful.

Yazoo watched him for a few moments. When the world thought of Reno, they immediately thought of a lazy Turk who could be ruthless. When women saw him, they saw a handsome man that knew all the right moves, but when Yazoo saw him, far too many thoughts ran through his mind. He saw a gorgeous man with amazing wit and a light that was impossible to miss. Long before they had confessed their love for each other he had felt it. Reno was what people envied. Confident and laid back in a manner that left people both baffled and in awe. He was, by no means, perfect. No one was. But Reno possessed a kind of strength others failed to see. He could pull things off and be comfortable in his own skin doing it. He did things his way but they always got done. Reno was someone to be admired.

With this sudden rush of affection, Yazoo could not help but to lean in and press his lips to those bright red tattoos, feeling the heat of those flushed cheeks dance along his mouth. Little by little with his breath just ghosting over the flesh, he worshipped his lover's beauty.

"Baby…" A kiss pressed under a half lidded eye.

"Baby…" A gentle brushing of lips to the Turk's nose.

Reno's sweet taste struck his eager tongue as the tip gently glided along the narrow lips, earning him a soft hiss as he felt the older male react with his own. "Baby…"

Reno could barely contain himself as he felt those lips so close to his and the awe struck look on Yazoo's face as he gazed at him. Keeping up with Yazoo's moods and hormones took a lot of patience and care but at times like these he wished they would occur in more suitable surroundings.

He licked at his moist lips, eyeing the clone hungrily. "Yaz…?"

No more words were said as he was tugged away and into his car. There followed one passionate love making session that left him breathless and quivering where all he could do was grip his Yazoo's milky hips and gaze up into those beautiful eyes as they both rode the waves of shared pleasure.

A single kiss to his lips and once again, he was lost. They were both completely spent within their own passion.

_I'm drowning… But please God don't let me hit the surface._

---------------------------------------------

Out of all things learned from their coupling, Rude had gathered that with Tifa, it was all about give and take. Oh she could give plenty and for that he was always immensely grateful but she took just as much, perhaps more. Not that he would ever complain. They had taken things considerably slow but it was a comfortable pace and once they had tumbled onto those bed sheets, the bald Turk had never felt more alive. It was like sinking into a dream, he had decided. One he had often, only now it was real and somehow this factor made it seem all the more surreal.

The fine curtain of dark hair brushing over his broad shoulder was what pulled him away from his thoughts. They were both more or less relaxing in Rude's queen sized bed after having fanned the flames of their passion. Rude would never consider his lust insatiable but he'd be damned before he would deny how badly he seemed to crave her. The smile she was favouring him with now only cementing what he already knew deep down but had yet to voice such a thought. She was the one.

Tifa reached out, tracing her trimmed fingernails down the tan Turk's built chest, finding her own amusement in feeling that which was hers. It felt nice, she often mused, to have someone want you as much as you wanted them.

Shifting around a bit, she rested her head on his chest, relishing in the soft drumming of his heartbeat. Things were never awkward between them. What more could she want?

"So, how's Reno doing?"

Rude, who had been busying himself with twining his fingers in that exquisite silken ocean that was her hair, somehow managed to find his voice. "He's great. Happier than I've ever seen. Practically bouncing off the walls."

Tifa smiled a gentle smile, growing sleepy through the Turk's thoughtful caresses. "Mm, that's great to hear. I'm glad he's found someone who makes him so happy. That baby will be raised right."

Rude nodded, his thoughts wandering to the happy couple.

Yazoo was a complete professional, the Turk noted to himself. Even when working with the love of his life he would go about his workdays with all the strict air of the efficient clone that he was.

As for Reno, Rude wondered how he managed to keep his hands off of the silver haired man. He was constantly talking about him, thinking about him. It was sickeningly sweet and at times even he had to smile. This was Reno of all people!

"How is the search for surrogate going?"

"Well enough but Reno's getting anxious."

Tifa nodded, snuggling her head into his chest, as comfortable as ever. "They'll find the right woman and bring a beautiful, healthy baby into the world."

Rude only smiled in response to that until the heaviness of his eyelids grew too difficult to battle, the both of them falling asleep in utter calm.

---------------------------------------------

The smell of freshly brewed coffee could be both refreshing and utterly repulsive after having to inhale the fumes day in and day out.

Tseng had long abandoned the caffeine and opted to chug as much water as he could. Staying awake was something he had taught himself to do and constantly relying on drinks such as those was not the healthiest of choices.

The dark haired Turk held two files in his hands, each with their respective names on them. Why the President had requested to see them, he didn't know but then, figuring out any of Rufus' motives was quite the difficult task. But again, he could not help but wonder why he seemed so interested in these two men in particular.

Reno and Yazoo.

It was obvious that the president didn't like Yazoo. Anyone with half a brain could see that but he kept him around for the good of Shinra, or what was left of it. That being not much.

As leader of the Turks, Tseng had a trait to him that allowed him to view each individual fairly despite his questionable line of work. The way he saw it, Yazoo could very well have chose to betray them all by this point. He certainly had the incentive to and yet, he had been nothing but dependable since the get go and now he had fallen for a Turk who was second in command to Tseng himself. No doubt he had settled in. Even Elena had come to forgive him and accept him. So what was the president's problem?

Pushing his thoughts aside, the Turk halted in front of Rufus' office door, knocking.

"Come in."

Tseng stepped into the office, observing the tired looking blond who sat at his desk with all the air of authority hanging about him like a thick cloud. He cleared his throat before approaching the desk and setting the files down on the polished wood.

Rufus barely acknowledged Tseng as he lifted up a file and looked through it.

Nothing could have been more awkward for the leader of the Turks then.

Rufus smiled a knowing smile, glancing up at the other male. "Hard to believe that the man who uncaringly blew up sector 7 is now basking in the arms of a Sephiroth clone, no?"

The Wutainese man frowned, rather disturbed by that statement. Odd it may have been but what right did any of them have to judge Reno on his personal affairs? Business was business and pleasure was pleasure. He knew Reno well enough to know that the redhead would never mingle the two.

"I suppose, sir. But he's still the same old Reno."

Rufus nodded, setting the file back down. "One would hope."

Tseng frowned.

"Go ahead now, Tseng. You've done your part."

Tseng gave a stiff nod of his head before making his way out. Something about Rufus was beginning to rub him the wrong way but again, it was not his place to say anything. Nothing at all.


End file.
